To tame a Berserker
by Kakashi's hoe
Summary: Kagome didn't know what to think about going to stay with her uncle and going to a new school after everything she so hoping for some piece and quiet but after everything that had happened knew that wasn't going to happen.
1. Chapter 1

I started this story cause i had ideas that i knew i couldn't use in the other story this story is going to take place around the eight fist part in the story but reviews please let me know how you like it. And i own nothing, i didn't know Kagome's mothers name so i made that up but please enjoy.

*****Chapter 1****

Kunloon Higurashi was worried she had just received a call from Kagome's school that Kagome was being dropped for the number of absences she had, they said they were sorry but even with her excellent grades there was nothing they could do they did tell her a list of schools that would be able to take her. While she was sitting on the couch looking at the list they had sent her in the mail one of them stood out because it was in the same town in which her brother lived. Smiling she got up and went to the phone and called him hoping he wouldn't mind if Kagome came and stayed with him to attend school.

The phone was ringing at Ryouzanpaku when Miu walked through the door after finishing up shopping, seeing no one near it she walked over and picked it up. "Hello Ryouzanpaku dojo the is Furinji, Miu," she said.

"Hello I am looking for Koetsuji, Akisame if he is there." The woman on the phone told her.

Smiling, "Yes, he is here my I ask who is calling please?" Miu asked that way she could tell Akisame.

"Yes, my name is Higurashi, Kunloon." She heard,

"Okay give me a moment while I get him for you, Mrs. Higurashi." She told the woman on the phone setting the phone down she walked toward the training yard. Once out there she saw Apachai training with Kenichi and noticed Apachai was getting excited and knew Kenichi was about to be sent flying but she needed to find Akisame looking down the porch see saw him sitting there talking to Sakaki while Sakaki was drinking a beer.

Walking over to them, "Um Akisame you have a phone call a woman named Higurashi, Kunloon." She told him smiling.

Akisame didn't expect that grant it he loved hearing from his sister but for her to randomly call was a little weird he hoped everything was alright. "Thank you Miu I'll go talk to her." He said while getting up and walking inside to go to the phone.

"Whoa, I didn't think Akisame had a girlfriend." Sakaki said his eyes widening at the thought.

Miu couldn't help but smile as she turned to watch Kenichi, right as he got launched into the air by one of Apa's kicks. "KENICHI!" she said running to check on him while Apa was bouncing around worried he had finally killed Kenichi.

Akisame heard Miu yelling Kenichi's name and knew what happened and went on to get the phone once there he picked it up, "Kunloon, this is a odd call usually I call to check on you, Kagome, Souta, and your father in law." He said into the phone happy to hear from his sister even if it was a surprise.

"Yes, Akisame I know this is a little unexpected but I need to ask you a favor it is about Kagome." She said to her brother.

Hearing that she had his whole attention, "Is everything alright with Kagome is she hurt or something?" he asked worried about his only niece hoping everything was alright.

"Oh, no she's not hurt or anything it is just I got a call from Kagome's school today and even though she is making almost perfect scores in school she is being kicked out for lack of attendance they said she could no longer go there, but they gave me a list of schools that would still take her and one just happens to be near you and I was wondering if you would mind her coming and staying with you to finish school?" she asked, Akisame wasn't surprised about hearing Kagome's grade she was always a bright child and excelled at almost anything she did but this was a first hearing about her missing school.

"Kunloon you know I would never say no to her coming and staying here but I have to ask why has she been missing so much school enough to be kicked out about?" he asked really wondering about what could be happening with Kagome.

"It is nothing bad Akisame I promise you but this would have to be something Kagome would have to explain to you. Do you really not mind her coming to stay with you I can always get her an apartment I just wanted her near someone who could check on her and help her if something goes wrong." She told him.

"No you don't need to worry about renting an apartment Kagome is always welcome here and I'll ask her about her absences once she gets here. When will she be getting here Kunloon anyway that way I can have everything ready for her when she arrives?" he asked he was actually looking forward to seeing Kagome he didn't get to see her much over the years and he missed spending time with her.

"I'll talk to her when she gets home and will call you back to let you know when she will be coming over if that is alright, and again thank you Akisame for doing this I know you can get busy but really thank you." She told him, happy that Kagome would be with her uncle so she wouldn't have to worry about Kagome being somewhere without family.

"It is okay Kunloon but just call me and let me know okay? Oh, and give my love to Kagome and Souta will you." He said listen to her thank him again before hanging up.

Knowing that dinner was getting ready to be served Akisame walked on into the dining room, and saw everyone already sitting there waiting once he sat down he turned to old man Hayato but before he could tell him what was going on Sakaki decided to speak.

"So since when do you have a girlfriend?" Sakaki asked while smiling.

"What! No way since when do you have girlfriend Akisame?" Kensei said startled at the thought.

"Apa?" Apachai said a little bit confused.

Kenichi was staring at him wide eyed and believe what he was hearing; he never even saw his sensei talk to a woman besides his patient and Miu. When did he get a girlfriend? Kenichi thought to his self.

Akisame couldn't help but groan inwardly knowing this was getting out of hand and quickly, "The woman who called me is not my girlfriend as you would like to put it she is my younger sister my only sibling in fact." Akisame said hoping to clear this up he knew the only ones in the house that knew he had a sister was the old man and Kensei.

Sakaki started choking on his beer he didn't even know that Akisame had family he never spoke of them.

Hayato nodded he remember meeting Akisame's sister one time and hearing about her from Akisame himself, if he remember right she had two children a boy and a girl the boy being younger than Miu and Kenichi but the girl being either a year or two older.

Kensei nodded his head as well knowing about Akisame's family having traded stories from time to time about his family and Akisame's.

Kenichi didn't know Akisame had family he never talked about them, he wondered what they were like and why Akisame never talked about them.

Knowing that everyone was of the topic of him having a girlfriend he turned back to Hayato, "Kunloon asked if Kagome could come here to finish school, from what she told me Kagome got kicked out for attendance but reassured me I wasn't for something bad and that Kagome would explain once she got here. She is going to talk to Kagome about it and call me back to let me know when she would be arriving." He told him knowing that none of them would have a problem with her being here.

They all nodded accepting what Akisame told them because they all knew what it was like to have family and looking after them.

Miu was almost bouncing in joy at the thought of another girl to spend time with, "Akisame how old is she, what grade will she be in, what is she like?" Miu asked him looking really excited about maybe making another friend.

Giving a small chuckle a fond look came to his face while think of his niece and remembered how she followed him everywhere when she was younger always asking question. "Well Miu she is eighteen now this will be her last year and she is a friendly person always wanting to help and make people happy and very trusting almost too trusting. But even as a child and till now has always had a big heart and looking out for everyone and trying to protect people." He told her while still thinking about his niece.

Everyone couldn't help but smile at the thought of Akisame's niece and how he had decided her after hearing that they all couldn't wait to meet her. Everyone decided to go ahead and eat and just wait to meet her.

After getting off the phone with her brother Kunloon couldn't help but smile at the thought of her brother and remember how much at times Kagome reminder her of him. She was happy that Akisame said that Kagome could stay with him knowing he would look after her baby even when she couldn't. Still smiling she walked outside to go get a few things from the store. Opening the door as she was walking out she saw Kagome staggering toward the house holding her left arms and covered in blood and still bleeding from what looked like multiply wounds. She saw tears in her daughters' eyes.

"It is over Mama it is finally over." Kagome told her before her eyes faded and closed falling to the ground from blood lose and exhaustion.

"KAGOME!" she screamed running over to her hearing her scream her father in law and Souta ran outside.

"Moms what is wrong with Kagome?" Souta asked fearing for his sister.

"Souta call 911! Father get me towels we have to stop the bleeding." She told them while putting pressure on Kagome's shoulder to stop the bleeding. Souta and her father in law ran into the house doing what they were told they both made it back outside at the same time. Her father in law put the towels on Kagome's shoulder to help stop the bleeding hearing the ambulance already approaching in the back ground. Kunloon couldn't help but cry at seeing her daughter like this she was patting Kagome's head while crying hoping her baby would be alright.


	2. Chapter 2

To my readers i hope you enjoy this story and don't hate me for what happens in it, i cried while writing this chapter i hope you enjoy i own nothing and reviews please. if you have read my other story i hope you understand i wrote this one like this i don't want them similar if i can help it but again please enjoy and don't hate me.

****Chapter 2*****

Kagome came to and saw a white ceiling over her head and knowing she wasn't at home turning her head a little bit just in case she was being watched she looked around the room. Sighing in relief she realized she was in a hospital in her time hearing something she turned her head and saw her mother asleep in a chair pulled as close to the bed as possible with her arms crossed on the bed with her head laying on them. Kagome couldn't help but smile and tried to reach to touch her mother when pain went though her body by moving her arm sucking in air trying to control her body and ignore the pain. Not knowing that by gasping like she did had woken up her mother.

"Kagome your awake oh thank the kami's" Kunloon said seeing her daughter awake with tears in her eyes.

"Mom how long have I been out?" Kagome asked.

"You have been asleep for two days honey. What do you remember? You said before you went unconscious that it was over what happened?" Kunloon asked her daughter almost wishing she hadn't seeing the pain in her daughter's eyes.

"It is over mom I can never go back." Kagome said with tears in her eyes.

"Honey what happened?" Kunloon asked worrying about her trying to figure out what had happened.

Taking a breath Kagome decided to tell her mother what had happened, before she noticed something was missing, "Mom before I tell you where is my charm bracelet?" she asked not feeling the familiar weight on her wrist.

Kunloon understood about the bracelet and knew after Kagome had been trained by both Miroku and Kaede on her miko powers that she could shrink her weapons and place them on the bracelet by fusing her powers to them. Reaching into her pocket she pulled out the bracelet and noticed there were more charms on it that it once had handing back to her she watched as Kagome gripped it like it was a life line.

Kagome closed her eyes to keep from crying giving a sigh she opened her eyes and looked at her mother, "We were on our way back to Kaede's when it happened known of us were expecting it we had come to a clearing and was going to take a break. Inuyasha was still sulking that both Sesshoumaru and Kouga had joined our group we all were enjoying the peace when all of a sudden Naraku appeared. The battle lasted for hours but we finally won but not without losses Kouga and his mate Ayame fell trying to protect each other, Miroku had been knocked out earlier by sucking in so many of the poison insects Sango and Kirara were protecting him. Sango had a cut on her forehead and was bleeding badly she received it from Kohaku before she killed him letting him finally have the rest he needed.

Sesshoumaru, Inuyasha, and I were fighting Naraku, when an arrow was shot at me with all the training beating into by both Sango and Miroku I was lucky to dodge and saw Kikyo standing there and knew she had finally chosen her side. I heard Inuyasha yelling her name and knew he wouldn't be able to pay attention with her there so decided that it needed to be finished and quickly I looked at Sesshoumaru and he knew what I had planned. Lucky we all kept my training a secret from Inuyasha knowing he would tell Kikyo and in turn Naraku would know Sesshoumaru had known and offered help with my training but could never truly train me because of Inuyasha." While telling her mother what had happened see had sitting up in the bed and started moving her arm knowing she couldn't heal herself till they got home it would draw to much attention to her if she did it now.

Asking her mother for some water and drinking it Kagome continued on with her story.

"I charge Naraku pulling out the sword I had asked Sesshoumaru to have Totosai make me, while I was fighting Naraku I couldn't dodge all of his attacks that is what all the other wounds on my body were from. Sesshoumaru had charged and killed Kikyo thankful Inuyasha was busy at the time he had finally started attacking Naraku as well, with her gone the rest of my soul returned to me. Sesshoumaru joined us and with the three of us combining our attacks we finally destroyed him. All that was left was the jewel I walked over to it and picked it up and fused the stone back together, everyone was so happy Miroku had woken back up and with Sango's and Kirara's help walked towards us. Rin, Shippo, and Jaken come out of hiding and where running towards us, when the jewel shot out of my hand and hovered of me for a little bit then shot towards me and entered me I couldn't help but scream the pain was unlike anything I had felt before." She told her mother while looking at her and pulling the shirt down to show her mother the mark of where the stone had went in at instead of a scar midnight blue crescent moon with what looked like the jewel hanging from the top on it.

Moving the shirt back she turned her head to look out the window. "I had blacked out from the pain right before I woke up I heard a woman's voice saying thank you and the stone shall rest where it was always meant to never to be seen again. When I woke up everyone was looking at me in worry they helped me stand I noticed Inuyasha wasn't near us it looked like he was looking for something and I knew he was looking for her. I told everyone what I heard and we knew it was finally over, Inuyasha asked what happened to Kikyo, Sesshoumaru told him he had killed her Inuyasha's eyes turned red and we knew his demon blood had taken over he then looked at me and demanded I hand over the jewel I told him that is was gone.

He attack first almost killing Sango and Miroku, he then attacked me I was lucky and dodged but not fast enough and he hit my shoulder and left the wound you saw. I couldn't feel my arm and knew the damage was severe and I was losing blood. He then attacked Rin and Shippo he killed Rin quickly but held Shipp up by his neck and said since we had taken something from him it was only fair to return the favor he then rammed his hand though Shippo's heart killing him. My mind went blank at seeing Shippo's dead body and I attacked him, I landed some very severe blows to him and knew he wouldn't be getting back up. I fell to my knees and started crying asking him why, why would he do that he started laughing saying because he could that he had only used me to find the jewel and then asked how it felt to be second best and that I was nothing compared to Kikyo nothing but a pathetic copy that could never be better than the original." Kagome had to stop and take a breath she couldn't stop the tears from fallen they seemed to have no end.

Kunloon couldn't help but cry seeing her like this but knew that Kagome needed to get it out or she would never be able to live with what had happened.

Taking a deep breath, "Sesshomaru walked over and told me to finish it that even though he wanted the pleasure of killing Inuyasha, I was the only that had to kill him since he was part of my pack and I was the Alpha. Inuyasha started laughing harder saying that there was no way I could kill him I was to soft and pathetic to kill anyone. I rose to my feet and walked to him and crouched next to him and looked him in the eye, I thought you was my friend but all you were was nothing but a lair, and betrayer nothing but a filthy half breed like Naraku you never deserved your father's sword. I hope you enjoy hell for you shall never leave there, as I finished saying that I saw the fear in his eyes as I raised my hand and instead of the normal pink it was blue and looked like a fire I touched him on the chest and stood and watched as he was purified till nothing remained not even dust.

I turned and walked over to where Shippo and Rin lay and picked them up and held them while I cried, I turned to Sesshoumaru and begged him to use his sword. He looked at me sadly and took Rin from me and I saw the tears falling down his face and he told me that he couldn't he had tried while I was fighting Inuyasha I cried harder rocking back and forth while holding Shippo to my heart. I heard a gasp and looked up and noticed everyone staring I turned and saw Shippo and Rin standing there, but it was their souls Rin ran to Sesshoumaru and hugged his leg and said she loved him and would always watch over him so not to be sad. I looked at my poor little Shippo as he walked over to me and smiled before hugging me he pulled away giving me a sad smile and said I love you mama and I will always be with you no matter what. He and Rin walked back to each other before fading I begged them not to leave while crying and holding on to his body. I could hear Sango and Miruko crying but I didn't care I had lost Shippo still holding him I got up and start walking toward the well. I stopped hearing Sesshoumaru say I would always be welcomed in the west and was pack. Nodding my head I walked on carry Shippo with one arm since I couldn't move my left, I could hear Sango, Miroku, and Kirara following me but I didn't care.

Once we where outside of Kaede's village I saw her hurrying towards us but I never stopped I kept walk toward the well knowing I was leaving a blood trail as I went but it didn't matter. I walked till I stood in front of the Goshinboku I laid Shippo down and started to dig using my hand, once I dug a grave deep enough I looked at the well and saw my bag and walked over to it and pulled out the blanket Shippo always used saying it had smelled like me taking it I walked back to Shippo. I gently wrapped him in the blanket before laying him in the grave I had dug for him my tears landing on him as I leaned in and gave him a kiss I pulled back and pulled a few of strands of hair from my head I fused my power with them and laid them on him while saying a quick chant knowing no one would ever touch him even in death his grave would be protected. I sat there for what feels like hours just looking at his covered grave with my blood starting to pool on the ground.

Sango, Kirara, Miruko, and Kaede showed up and paid their respects I finally got up and walked to the well. They stopped me I then noticed Sango was carrying my sword along with the tessaiga along with a another version of boomerang she handed them to me saying the swords were mine and since I was a slayer I would need a weapon I took them and shrank them and added them to the bracelet. Miroku handed me his staff and told me to never forget him, Kaede gave me a bow she had made for me I shrank them and added them. Kirara mewed and gave and two things one was small version of her in metal the other was the spinning top that Shippo played with I shrank them and placed them on the bracelet as well. I gave them a sad smile and said goodbye and jumped with my bad into the well. I left my bag in the well as I climbed out I remember seeing you then waking up here." As Kagome was telling her mother the end she couldn't stop the tears rolling down her face she kept playing with the spinning top on her bracelet and thinking of her poor Shippo.

Kunloon was crying she couldn't even see Kagome for the tears she got up and hugged her daughter not even having the words to tell how sorry yes was. Wishing she could do something anything to take the pain from her daughter, she knew Kagome would need time before she could if even able to be the same see was glad for the holiday that was coming up it would give Kagome same time before she would need to go to her uncle's. After hearing what had happened she knew Kagome would need to be away from the Shrine to help with the healing.

After waiting a few hours till the doctor come by and checked her out and said if she wanted she was free to go but would like her to stay to monitor her shoulder. Kagome bowed her head and told him it wasn't needed and that she wanted to leave. While waiting on the paperwork Kunloon called and told Souta and her father in law what was going on and that they would be home soon after finishing up the paperwork they headed home. Once they got there Kagome didn't speak to anyone just went straight to her room and shut the door. Souta asked what was wrong she took both Souta and her father in law into the living room and told them everything that had happened by the end they were both crying and she told them about Kagome's school and how she was going to go to Akisame's. Both of them agreed that it would be the best thing for her.


	3. Chapter 3

Hoping people still like me even after the last chapter and hoping to make up for it let me know what you think i always enjoy hearing what people think of my stories even if is bad cause it helps me fix any problems but i own nothing just the idea.

****Chapter 3****

The next morning Kagome come down the stairs and walked into the kitchen and sat at the table, she hadn't really slept last night she had sat on her window sill and looked at the foot of Goshinboku where she knew Shippo still rested. All night she sat there thinking back to when she first met him till the end she couldn't help but smile thinking of his laugh and how his eyes would light up every time she had brought him back something like the crayons, and candy how he had loved the candy. Though out the night she never once let go of bracelet or Shippo's charm.

Kunloon walked into the room and saw Kagome sitting there staring straight ahead and knew she was thinking of the past and what had happened. She walked over and set in the chair beside Kagome and reached over and placed her hand on Kagome's trying to get her attention. She saw and felt Kagome flinch before turning and facing her.

"Kagome dear we need to talk about some things." She said hoping she was making the right choice.

Kagome turned fully towards her mother wondering what they needed to talk about.

"Kagome I got a call from your school the same day that you came back they said because of all your absences that they were kicking you out but gave me a list of schools you could go to. One of the schools is in the same town you uncle lives in I called him and told him about you missing school and asked if he would mind you staying with him to finish he said didn't." she said giving Kagome's hand a squeeze and a small smile.

"So you're asking me to leave?" Kagome asked hurt at what she was hearing.

"Oh kami's above no honey! No! I am in no way asking you to leave, after everything you have been though honey I know you being here will do nothing but hurt you and I don't want you to hurt I want you to heal. I know it hurts right now, and the pain may never go away but like all wounds it will heal and that is what I want and I know you can't do that here." Kunloon told her making sure she understood that it would help her in the end.

Kagome sighed knowing her mother was right that she would be nothing but depressed here, "When do I have to go to Akisame's?" she asked.

"You can leave when you want it is a holiday right now so you have a few weeks till you have to leave." She told her hoping this would help Kagome.

Kagome started thinking about it and knew she couldn't stay here, "Mom would it be okay if I leave in a few days if not the end of the week? I don't think I can handle staying here for long right now, and knowing uncle Aki I want need anything other than my clothes he will most likely already have the room ready with everything I will need." She said giving her mother a small smile.

Kunloon gave a chuckle knowing what Kagome said was true that her brother already had everything she would need waiting on her she felt bad at the thought of Kagome leaving and so quickly but knew it would be better for her. "Why don't I call him and tell him and ask him what you would actually need to bring." She said giving Kagome's hand another squeeze before getting up and heading to the phone.

Once her mother was out of the room Kagome started touching the charm again while looking at it and holding back the tears that threatened to fall. She knew deep down that she needed to do this but by the kami's above it hurt so much, she couldn't close her eyes without seeing that image over and over again. Knowing she couldn't be around anyone right now she went to her room to start packing hoping it would help her in anyway.

Kunloon heard Kagome heading to her room and wished with every bit of her heart and soul that she could take Kagome's pain away. She walked thinking about what to tell Akisame she knew Kagome would heal he self leaving, but knew she would have to explain why Kagome was so sad and what had happened. Picking up the phone she dialed the number listen to it while it rang.

"Hello Ryouzanpaku dojo Ma, Kensei speaking," she heard on the other end.

"Yes, sorry to bother you but could I speak to Koetsuji, Akisame please?" she asked hoping her brother was there and not busy.

"Yes one moment please." She heard him and the click of the phone being set down she didn't have to wait long.

"This is Koetsuji speaking how may I help you?" she heard him ask.

"Akisame it's me Kunloon I am calling you back to let you know that Kagome is willing to come over." She told him smiling a little thinking of how happy she knew her brother would be to see Kagome.

"Oh, Kunloon that is wonderful and tell her I have the room ready for her she will just need her clothes and things like that." She couldn't help but laugh thinking back to what her and Kagome had said earlier knowing they were right.

"That's wonderful but there are some things I need to tell you before she comes over she decided to leave here in a few days or even by the need of the week and seeing as she won't need to pack a lot of things it looks like it will be sooner." She told him.

"Kunloon what happened is everything alright is something wrong with Kagome?" she could hear how worried he usually calm and collected brother get.

"Akisame, Kagome just recently watched a boy that she had been taking care of die and is emotionally upset right now he had been killed right in front of her. She is in a state a grievance right now it only happened a few days ago, besides coming to stay with you for school we both agreed to help her heal she needed to be away from here she needs a strong shoulder right now to help her heal." She told her brother knowing he would understand and would help Kagome heal and get better.

"Kunloon I understand just call me the day she is ready to leave and I will meet her." Akisame said to her, smiling she was glad he would be there to help Kagome she knew her daughter need this.

Thanking him again and telling him that she would call she hang up, and started up the stairs to talk to Kagome. Standing at Kagome's door and knocked hearing a come in she opened the door and saw Kagome sitting of the window looking out.

"Kagome sweetie I just got off the phone with Akisame and you were right he said you would only need to bring clothes and things like that, that everything else was taken care of." She said while walking over to sit on the bed.

Kagome gave a chuckle, "I knew he would have everything already ready he has always been like that, seeing as I won't have to pack much I can pack a few suitcases and start heading that way in a day or two." She said while still looking out the window, "What did you tell him?"

Giving a sigh, "I told him that a friend had died a boy that you had being taken care of had died in front of you and that you needed to get away from here to heal." She told her as she looked at her she then noticed Kagome's shoulder and that she hadn't heal herself yet. "Kagome when are you going to heal yourself I didn't tell him about you being hurt?" she asked wanting Kagome to heal herself knowing she can at least heal her physically to take some of the pain way since she couldn't heal that quickly with the emotionally pain.

"I'll do it tomorrow mom I still need rest a little bit before I can do that but I will finish up my packing today and heal myself tomorrow and go ahead and go to Akisame's." she told her mother not wanting her to know she was lying she could heal herself now but didn't want to the pain remained her what she had lost.

Sighing Kunloon got up and headed for the door to tell her son and father in law what was going on but as she reached the door she was stopped by hearing Kagome talk.

"Please don't call uncle Aki back mom I don't need him to meet me I can find the dojo he is staying at and the time to myself on the train then the walk would good right now." Kagome told her mother.

Kunloon knew Kagome was right that sometimes that people needed to be alone at times like this without worrying about others so she nodded and walked out of the room and closed the door behind her.

Kagome sat there for a little bit longer thinking before standing and going about packing what all she would need and hoping that she could find some peace while staying with her uncle.


	4. Chapter 4

Okay i own nothing but i hope everyone is enjoying the story and thank you to everyone who is a follower or add me it was a favorite but let me know what you think of it please so reviews please

*****Chapter 4*****

Akisame hung up the phone and was thinking about what he was just learned from his sister about his niece. He knew what it was like to lose friends and people close to you, but never thought Kagome would go though it at such a young age. He knew she would all of his support right now and knew he would have to tell everyone here so that they could help him make her feel better. With that in mind he walked back toward the training grounds were everyone was to let them know what had happened.

Walking outside and seeing Sakaki training Kenichi he walked to where the others sat and sat down still thinking about his niece and how to help her.

"So Akisame I take it that was your sister that called." Kensei said looking up from his magazine looking at his friend.

"Yes, that was my sister she was telling me how Kagome would be arriving in a few days or near the end of the week." He told them still thinking about the news of Kagome grieving.

Kenichi was limping towards his masters after his training with Sakaki he was starting to wonder if they were just trying to kill him and not train him. He heard what Akisame say about his sister calling and was looking forward to meeting a family relative of Akisame's and wondering what she would be like and pictured a female version of Akisame. He couldn't help the shudder that went do his spine at the thought of that and got a little scared of it.

"A Akisame what has you thinking so hard you have been happy here to last few days at the thought of her coming here. Are you starting to not like the idea or something?" Sakaki asked while opening a beer and drinking it he knew Akisame wouldn't change his mind about his niece but noticed the look on his face and was a little worried about what he was thinking about.

All the masters turned to face Akisame and looked at him seeing the same thing that Sakaki saw and started wondering what Akisame's sister could possibly have told him to make him go so deep in thought.

"Apa?" Apachai asked while looking at the older man.

"My sister just told me something about my niece that I hold hope to never hear that she would have to go though especially at her age." He told them.

They all were wondering what could have happened to the girl for Akisame to be this worried about her.

"Akisame what happened to you niece?" Old man Hayato asked on liking the tone in Akisame's voice he knew something was very wrong.

Sighing and looking at all of them, "My sister didn't give me in depth details about had happened, but from what I could get Kagome had been taking care of a boy and he had been killed right in front of her and she is grieving very badly. Before were Kagome was only coming here for school, she is now coming here to get away from everything there and trying to heal." He told them watching each of their expressions; he knew each and every one of them besides Kenichi and Miu had seen death up close and knew what it meant for someone young to be grieving.

Kenichi couldn't believe what he heard Akisame say and felt sorry for the girl and was thinking of ways to maybe help her feel better. He knew he probably wouldn't be of much help seeing as he had never lost anyone that close to him or seen someone die, but knew he would do anything in his power to help her

Miu was thinking along the same lines as Kenichi she was wondering what all she could do to help Akisame's niece when she got here and ways to cheer her up, she knew other than losing her mother at a young age she had never lost someone close to her but she knew she would try to help her.

Sakaki got very quiet he could understand why Akisame was upset no one wanted a kid to see the things that they had seen but it sounded like his niece had seen it and knew what it had felt like. He knew he would try and help Akisame's niece he knew from experience that healing from these kind of things was not easy in anyway but from hearing about her from Akisame he knew she was tough and would pull though this but just needed time.

Shigure knew what Akisame's niece was going though she had seen death since childhood she knew she would offer support to the younger girl but knew something's people just needed to have support to heal from so she would stand by and watch and support.

Kensei couldn't help but feel sorry for the girl for one so young to have already seen this, it made him think what was the world coming to if the young couldn't even enjoy being young anymore and knew he would try and help as he could.

Apachai knew what the girl was going though he could remember from his childhood of seeing his friends die while fighting and hoped he could help the girl once she got here.

Hayato was thinking deeply about what he had just heard and could understand why Akisame was upset and could only hope that it didn't have a deeply negative effect on the girl. From listening to Akisame over the years he knew she so a kind, loving child and hope that this wouldn't change her, but knew all he could do was watch and wait and offer aide when needed.

Akisame couldn't help but think along the same lines as Hayato, he could always remember Kagome smiling and laughing she rarely ever was sad and was hoping that if given time she would still be the smiling, laughing, and loving girl he remembered.

Hayato sighed drawing everything from their thoughts and looking at him, "Akisame I was all for her coming here before but I understand why she really needs to come here now and I know everyone here will do anything we can to help her." He said looking at the younger man when he saw Akisame and everyone nod that everyone would do what they could to help.

Nodding his head he was grateful that everyone would try to help him with Kagome and just hoped that she would be able to heal. He then rose to his feet and walked toward Kenichi, "Let us continue with your training." He said as he walked by Kenichi and waited for the boy to follow.

Kenichi was a little confused he didn't think Akisame would want to train him after what he had just learned as he walked after his sensei he couldn't help but ask. "Akisame, are you sure you want to train me today after what you learned from your sister about your niece?" he looked at the older man waiting for him to answer.

"Kenichi, I can understand that are worried about what you heard but till Kagome gets here there is nothing that can be done. I know my niece she hates to worry others and would be upset with me if she learned that I stopped doing everything just to worry about her. This is one of the reasons I know she will overcome this though she is young she has always been stronger than far older than her, it's another reason why I know you and Miu will probably end up being her best friends. Ever since she was a child she always drew people to her it is something my sister and I couldn't help but smile about, but I know she needs to heal right now and until she is here I will try to not worry about her." Akisame told Kenichi hoping that he would understand that deep down he would always worry about Kagome but for right now there was nothing he could do and worry right now would do nothing for him or her.

Kenichi gave Akisame a smile, "I think with a uncle like you sensei there probably isn't much your niece wouldn't be able to overcome." And for the first time since training there went willingly into one of the training machines that Akisame had made.

Akisame couldn't help but smile at the boy thinking maybe Kenichi was finally starting to grow up he could already see what a fine man he would be. He followed after his disciple and started his training hoping that Kenichi was right that Kagome would overcome this, but he knew he would have to watch and help her as he went. Getting back into a semi good mood he started to train Kenichi.

At the Higurashi shrine Kagome was sneezing while packing she couldn't help but think that someone was talking about her but knew there was nothing she could do and went back to packing her clothes and such into her suitcases.

It took a few more hours but she had finally finished packing everything that she would need , she would have been finished earlier but had come across the pictures she had taken while in the past and finding the drawings that Shippo had made for her and she had broke down crying again while looking at them. She packed them in with her stuff, one picture she couldn't help but keep out and look at while sitting in her window it was a picture of her with Shippo they had stopped to rest in a clearing with flowers everywhere. She had finally gotten Inuyasha to stop by making him eat dirt by saying sit a few times after explaining how to work the camera to Sango she had taken a picture of Kagome with Shippo on her lap smiling and hugging her arms while she was hugging him.

Kagome took in a shuddering breath and looked out at the tree that her little Shippo was resting under before stand up and sitting the picture down on her table and walking out of the room knowing she couldn't stay in there and went to spend some time with her family before she left tomorrow. Deep down she thought she was just running away, but knew she couldn't stay here not with all the memories she wouldn't be able to stand it. So walking down the stairs she decided to just enjoying being by her family for now hoping to take her mind off of everything that had happened .


	5. Chapter 5

alright here is the newest chapter hope everyone likes it let me know what you think if it's good or bad thanks reviews please and i own nothing

****Chapter 5****

The next day Kagome couldn't help but sigh in relief getting off the train she had never really enjoyed riding trains and for some reason men never got the point that just because she was a girl and smaller than them didn't mean anything. A group of five guys a little older than her appeared and didn't get the hint when she said not interested, when one reached out to touch her hair she had finally had enough. When I idiot was within a hair a touching her hair she reacted quickly and deadly and broke his wrist, he started screaming while holding his broken wrist his friends back up finally figuring out they had picked the wrong girl to piss over. Kagome looked down on the guy whose wrist she had broken they couldn't see her eyes because of her bangs and told him coldly, "Next time you will learn to not try and touch people once you have been told to go away, and don't make such a fuss it is a clean break if set correctly it will only take a few months to heal now go away." She told him and his friends dismissing them as they ran farther down the train.

Kagome couldn't help but sigh while she was getting her bags and walking out of the train station, while looking around she noticed that this city was big but nowhere near as huge as Tokyo but still a big city. She knew she couldn't stand around so he decided to head on to the dojo, it had been some time since her uncle told her how to find it but she knew I couldn't be that hard.

It had taken her an hour to find the dojo and here she stood before the huge wooden doors, she couldn't help but raise an eyebrow at the size and could tell by looking at the doors that no one with normal strength could open them. _Well it's a good thing for all that running around and training in the past._ She thought to herself as she pushed open the door and walked in. She had to admit that the place was huge I was almost triple the size of the shrine, she walked up the path to the front of the building but right as she was about to knock she heard someone yelling. Putting he stuff down she followed the noise and saw a boy maybe a little younger than her, to her it looked like he was being tortured saw him getting thrown around like a rag doll by a pissed of two year old. Then she noticed the man that was doing said torture he was short wearing what looked like a Chinese fighting clothes and hat.

Kagome all of a sudden launched into the air and catching the knives thrown at her before flipping and landing back on her feet out in the open, already in her fighting stance with the eight knives between her fingers four in each hand. Not knowing who was out there she opened her senses to find the person. Feeling a aura near the corner of the house she launched one of the knives at the area.

Shigure was enjoying watching Kensei train Kenichi she didn't really have anything to do right now, she noticed someone standing at the corner of the house she didn't know who it was and thought the person a threat and launched eight of her knives at them hoping to type them. But imaging her surprise when the person jumped into the air and caught all of her knives and flipped landing in a fighting stance she had never seen. The next thing she knew one of her own knives was being thrown back at her she jumped before it could hit her and stood a good distance watching the person she couldn't see what they looked like they had on baggy pants and jacket with the hood pulled up.

Kenichi was thinking he was about to die while training with Kensei when all of a sudden someone was standing in a fighting stance he didn't know holding eight knives he noticed how Kensei stiffened at seeing the person but didn't do anything. He then watched as the person launched their knives and at first he thought that the person was just throwing them when he saw Shigure jumping from the area that the knife was imbedded. By now he noticed everyone outside even though there hadn't really been any noise to draw them out, turning back he saw Shigure getting out a her kusarigama and was twirling the chain around getting ready to attack the mysterious person.

Kagome couldn't control the sadness at seeing that weapon and thought back to Kohaku pulling herself back together quickly she saw the chain shooting at her she quickly flipped backward while throwing one knife to lock the chain into the ground. Seeing the chain wasn't going anyway and couldn't be used unless the knife was removed as soon as her foot touched the ground she launched at the woman she had no intention of hurting her she just wanted to disarm her before the fight got to out of hand. She got in close to the woman and delivered a quick punch to her wrist making her let go of the weapon before pulling a round house kick and kicking the woman in the head Kagome stood still watching as the woman back hand spring after her kick and she could already see the bruise starting to form on the woman's face and felt guilty for it.

Shigure was shocked to say the least she didn't think that the stranger would have enough experience to dodge her chain let alone stopping it with the knife and making it useless. She really hadn't been expecting the person to launch at her hit her wrist to knock the weapon out of her hand and that kick, she knew this was no untrained fighter she thought that the person would attack again put they just stood there waiting. Shigure decided this needed to end so she drew her sword and charged.

No one knew what to say while watching this unknown person and Shigure they had been surprised when they had dodged the chain but also made it useless they didn't think they would actually be able to land a hit on Shigure but they all were proven wrong when they saw the hit to her wrist then that kick. All of them were wondering the same thing who was this person and what did they want?

Kagome started dodging the sword and had to admit the woman was almost unreal but after fighting demons and having to dodge they gave her an advantage. She saw the woman swing again and block with a knife in one hand while using another to cut at the woman hoping to distract her. She knew it worked when the woman used one hand to grab her wrist using this Kagome kneed her in the stomach then back flipped and kick her in the chin with her foot. When she landed she looked up and saw shock in everyone's eyes along with the woman she was fighting, she then noticed the shreds of her jacket flying around. She didn't get out of her stance till she heard a very familiar and shocked voice looking over the other woman's shoulder she saw her uncle stepping forward.

"KAGOME!?" he really sounded surprised that it was her and finally really looked at the other people around and saw they all looked a little bit shell shocked.

Giving him a small sheepish smile, "Hi uncle Aki." She said while still looking up at him before rubbing the back of her head.

Akisame couldn't believe what he was seeing he had never seen Shigure like this before facing a opponent that could actually hold their own against her, he knew this person was skilled in weapons by blocked her sword with just a knife, seeing the person use the other hand he had an idea what was about to happen but he hadn't expected the person to knee Shigure in the stomach and deliver a powerful kick to Shigure's chin but he did see Shigure firing blades with her other hand, she had managed to cut the person's jacket off and he couldn't believe his eyes there with six knives in her hands was his niece. He could tell she had grown her hair resting past her rear touching the top of her thighs and her blue eyes staring at Shigure waiting for the next attack.

He started walking toward her and saw her give him a sheepish smile, he remembered that sheepish from when she was young and knew she had been caught doing something. Even the way she said hi and rubbed the back of her head.

No one could believe it the person fighting Shigure was Akisame's niece, she was barely the same height was Miu but was lean and curved with long black hair that when the light touched it they saw blue, what really stood out on the girl was the bright blue eyes that screamed innocence.

Shigure couldn't believe what she was hearing the person who had actually been holding her off was Akirame's niece she put her sword away and walked to the others.

Kenichi couldn't believe his eyes there standing in front of Akisame was a girl who had just as an amazing body as Miu's and who by what he saw could hold her own against a master. What really stood out to him were her eyes he had never seen someone with eyes that bright before.

Miu couldn't believe what she was seeing a girl not much older that her had held off and stood toe to toe against Shigure master and besides her clothes getting cut didn't have a mark on her. Coming out of her shock Miu noticed the girl was about the same height as her but with longer black hair and beautiful blue eyes. She couldn't wait to talk to her she had so many questions.

Sakaki didn't think his eyes could have gotten any wider today but he was proven wrong, he would admit even though she was young the girl was beautiful to look at and one hell of a fighter.

Kensei once seeing the girl couldn't help the drool that was coming from the corner of his mouth the girl was gorgeous a true Asian beauty but with bright blue eyes.

Apachai was happy to realize that the person was Akisame's niece even though he almost couldn't believe it, he couldn't help but notice how small she was.

Hayato marvel at the skill the girl had used and was wondering about the style, but also noticed that she was about Miu's height, long black hair longer than most girls her age wear it, and bright blue eyes.

Kagome knew she would hear it later from her uncle but decided that it would wait to later and walked forward and wrapped her arms around him giving him a hug, she couldn't help but smile as his arms came around her in return.

"It is good to see you Kagome."Akisame told her while holding her close and leaning his head against hers.

Kagome was almost thinking she had gotten out of it till she heard him ask.

"Why didn't your mother call me and where did you learn to fight like that from?" he asked her pulling back she gave him a sad smiling thinking about the past.

"Mom didn't call because I needed sometime to myself and some friends taught me because I asked them to." She told him looking up at him.

"We have a lot to talk about you and I young lady but for now how about I introduce you to everyone?" he asked pulling and turning with her to look at everyone as they walked closer.


	6. Chapter 6

again i own nothing just the idea behind this story reviews please let me know how i am doing. but on to the next chapter.

****Chapter 6****

Akisame lead Kagome closer to everyone with a hand on her shoulder, "Everyone I would like to introduce you to my lovely niece Higurashi, Kagome." He said smiling at them then motioned with his hand "Kagome I would like to introduce you to the other masters that live here at the dojo, is Hopachai, Apachai our muay thai master, Sakaki, Shio out karate master, Ma, Kensei our Chinese kenpo, Furinji, Hayato master of Ryozanpaku and the Furinji style, his granddaughter and disciple Furinji, Miu, the sole disciple of Ryozanpaku Shirahama, Kenichi and last but not least I think you have met but were not introduced Kosaka, Shigure out weapons master." He said while gesturing to each as he said their names.

Kagome smiled at each person as they were named when he told her about Shigure she got embarrassed and walked over to the woman and bowed to her, "I am terribly sorry for a moment ago." She told the older woman while coming out of the bow and handing her the remaining knives she had and gave her a small smile hoping that it would be over looked.

Shigure couldn't help but give the girl a small smile even though she was not the one that had started the fight she knew that lied all on her for throwing the knives. But this girl still felt the need to apologize to her and gave her back the very knives that had been thrown at her. "It is alright I should never have thrown the knives in the first place, but I have to saw I am very impressed with your skill and if you wouldn't mind I would enjoy sparing with you sometime." Shigure said while bowing her head and accepting her knives back.

Kenichi couldn't help but blush as seeing Kagome up close he knew she was beautiful but up close she was downright gorgeous with a heart shaped face, healthy pale skin, soft looking rose tinted lips and her eyes made her look like a goddess. He knew that even with as beautiful as she was his heart only belonged to Miu but what guy in his right mind couldn't enjoy the eye candy.

Kagome for some reason felt a shiver go down her spine but didn't feel and evil or bad intentions so shrugged it off as nothing.

Kensei was already thinking of all the pictures he could take of this beautiful girl she was even lovelier up close with a face and body that all women would envy.

Sakaki had to admit he stood by what he thought earlier that this girl was lovely and was already thinking along the lines of Shigure wondering if she would spar with him he could tell by how she fought with Shigure that she would be one hell of a sparring partner.

Apachai wanted to scope her up and hug her because he knew that she was now a part of the family and knew by how she apologized to Shigure that she was a really sweet girl and knew they would be good friends.

Miu couldn't help but stare a little bit she knew the girl was beautiful at a distance but up close Miu couldn't help but think Kagome was beyond lovely and wanted to ask her how she got her skin and hair to look so soft.

Hayato could tell by how the girl acted that she really was sorry for fighting with Shigure, but he saw something in her eyes that he didn't think anyone noticed. He saw a deep sense of sadness and wariness even though she covered it up with a smile.

Akisame was very proud of Kagome and still wondered where she had learned to fight like that, yes he will admit he had taught her a little when she was younger and saw the potential for a great martial artist but never had time to finish her training who ever had trained her trained her well he could tell that giving maybe a little of time she would be level as a master if she wasn't already. He then looked and saw she didn't have any bags with her.

"Kagome dear where are you bags at don't tell me you came here without them?" he asked while looking at her.

"Oh, no uncle I brought my stuff with me but left them at the front door when I heard the yelling and come to investigate what was going on and well you saw the rest." She told him while smiling.

"Well why don't you get to know everybody while I take your stuff to your room then we can talk. Okay?" he told her smiling at her.

"Okay but I don't mind taking my stuff uncle you don't have to worry about it." She said not really wanting for her uncle to have to do that and didn't want him snooping though her stuff.

"It's alright Kagome am just going to take your stuff to your room and be right back." He gave her shoulder a squeeze and walked away.

Turning back to face the others she didn't really know what to do or say, "While like my uncle said my name is Kagome and thank you for letting me stay here right now I hope it wasn't any trouble." She said while smiling.

Miu couldn't stand it any longer and launched herself at Kagome and gave her a hug she couldn't help but think the older girl looked so adorable with that blush on her face. Right as she was about to hug Kagome she felt something hit hers leg and she was landing on the ground wondering what had happened.

"Oh my kami I am so sorry I just reacted I am so sorry are you okay I am so sorry?" she heard Kagome said as she leaned down in front of her looking upset thinking that she had her hurt. Miu couldn't help but smile up at the older girl before reaching up and hugging her rubbing her face against Kagome.

"Oh my you are just the most precious thing I have ever seen." She said while rubbing her cheek against Kagome's.

Kagome didn't mean do to a leg sweep Miu she really hadn't instinct just kicked in when Miu launched at her. She quickly went to make sure Miu was ok and starting apologizing to her, she had expected anything but to be hugged in a tight grip and having her cheek rubbed by another cheek and hearing precious she was. She could already feel her face getting red and hearing the laughter didn't help none either.

Kenichi couldn't help but see the irony of what Kagome did to Miu she was threw him when he came up behind her, but couldn't help but laugh seeing Kagome's face when she started getting hugged by Miu and seeing her face light up made it even better.

Kensei already had his camera out and was taking pictures thinking this would be the beginning of his best work.

Sakaki couldn't help but laugh at Miu for wanting to hug the older girl and then seeing Kagome leg sweep her and apologize to her and Miu grab her and start hugging Kagome and Kagome's face light up it was something you just couldn't help but laugh at.

Apachai wanted to hug the cute little Kagome to he didn't know why but when he was looking at her he felt the need to hug her and couldn't help but pout a little that he couldn't hug her too like Miu.

Hayato was laughing watching his granddaughter and Kagome and knew that if everything went right they would be inseparably friends.

Shigure gave a small smile seeing the younger girl interact and had to agree with Miu, Kagome did look precious while blushing.

After finding Kagome's bags right where she said they would be and taking them to her room Akisame was walking back when he saw Miu hugging Kagome and rubbing her cheeks together he then noticed Kagome blush and knew she didn't know what to do in this situation and started laughing seeing her try to figure away to get out of the younger girls hold without embarrassing herself or the both of them. But he could tell just by watching Miu that Kagome wouldn't get away until she was good and ready to let go of her, he couldn't help but hope that the friendship that forms between them could help Kagome in the end.


	7. Chapter 7

i own nothing so all you lawyers stay away from me...but anyway (looking over shoulder expecting to see lawyer before turning forward) i hope everyone is enjoying the story and reviews please let me know what you think if you like or hate it but on with the story.

****Chapter 7****

After finally getting Miu to let go of her she was just sitting back when her stomach growled, her blush came back in full force as she heard everyone laugh. Miu told her offered her a snack and told her she couldn't fix a meal right now because she had to go shopping to get things to fix. Kagome offered to help her with her shopping at first Miu had asked if wouldn't she rather rest from the trip, but Kagome convinced Miu by telling her that they could always grab her something to eat while shopping and that she wasn't tired and would really like to help her.

At first Akisame was a little concerned thinking that Kagome might want to rest but she told him the same thing and that she didn't really feel like sitting around and helping Miu would make her feel helpful. He finally agreed and told her to get something to eat while she and Miu got everything they would need before heading out to shop.

While walking Kagome couldn't help but smile at how excited Miu was she was basically bouncing around.

"Oh I hope you like our school I just transferred there myself not long ago and everyone is so nice." Miu paused to think, "We everyone that isn't trying to start a fight with Kenichi but other than that it is a great place." Miu told her smiling.

"Does Kenichi get into a lot of fights?" Kagome asked wondering why anyone would want to fight Kenichi he seemed like a nice person his aura was pure so she knew he wasn't a bad person.

"Oh, it is where he beat someone out of his karate club then people just wanted to start fighting him, some guys even grabbed two boys out of our class to draw Kenichi out to fight." She said while smiling at her.

They kept walking till Kagome saw a little stand seeing the fish cakes, "Hey Miu why don't I go grab a fish cake and meet you up at the store and then we can do the shopping?" Kagome asked as they stopped

Miu smiled at her, "Sure Kagome go ahead and get you something to eat and enjoy it and I'll do the shopping then meet you back here and you can help me carry everything back to the house?" Miu asked her.

"But wouldn't you rather I help you Miu I don't mind getting it then meeting you in the store to help?" Kagome asked while looking at the younger girl, she didn't really want Miu to do that it didn't seem fair and she really wanted to help.

Giving a laugh Miu reached over and hugged Kagome she couldn't help it the older girl was just to adorable for her own good, after hugging her Miu pulled away and saw the blush on Kagome's face. "It is alright Kagome I am use to shopping by myself and you deserve a chance to take a break you can always sit and enjoy the quiet." She told her while smiling at her.

"Are you sure Miu?" Kagome asked wanting to make sure that Miu didn't need her.

"Yes, Kagome it is okay it shouldn't take me long the stores here know me and usually are kind enough to have everything I want ready for me so it won't be and trouble and I will meet you back here." She said while smiling at Kagome.

"Well okay." Kagome said while giving Miu a small smile and waved as her as Miu started walking away, Kagome then walked over and got in line to get a fish cake.

After thanking and paying for her fish cake Kagome turned and started walking toward a sakura tree she had seen with a bench under it, she closed her eyes and took a deep breath enjoying the smell of her sweet treat. She then bumped into something hard and gave surprise yelp and dropped her fish cake, while rubbing her nose she couldn't help the tears that gather in her eyes at the fate of her poor fish cake.

"Oh me fish cake." She said in a sad voice.

Kitsukawa, Shougo, also known by Berserker by everyone had been enjoying walking around with his hands in his pockets and had been thinking about what Odin had said in the meeting about this Kenichi kid, when he felt someone bump into him and heard a surprised yelp opening his eyes he saw a girl a few years younger than him rubbing her nose with tears in her eyes while looking down. When he heard her say something about a fish cake he looked on the ground and noticed on laying there. He felt a little bit guilty about her dropping her cake looking behind her he saw the fish cake stand he decided he would make it up to her. Pulling his hand out of his pocket he reached out slowly as to not alarm her and took her hand and led her back to the stand.

Kagome was still looking down at her poor fish cake when she felt someone take her hand and lead her back to in the way she had come. Looking up and following up the arm of the person holding her hand she saw a very tall guy with a red sleeveless jacket on, he had broad shoulders and blond spiky like hair she couldn't see his face since he was walking in front of her. Looking back down at her hand see saw how big his hand was even in a black glove his hand swallowed hers.

Berserker led the smaller girl back over to the stand he let go of her hand so he could give the vendor the money for the fish cake nodding his head after taking the fish cake he turned around and handed the cake to her.

Kagome was a little shocked when the guy let go of her hand and handed money and took a fish cake from the vendor and turned and held it out to her. Taking the cake she couldn't help but smile at the tall guy she finally got a good look at this face and had to admit he was very handsome with his blond hair and light blue eyes, and she noticed how huge he really was the top of her head barely touched his collar bone, he was very muscled she could tell by looking at his arms and how his shirt hugged his muscles she couldn't control the blush that spread across her face while looking at this guy.

Berserker wondered about the funny feeling he felt in his stomach while looking at the girl in front of him, he would admit it she was gorgeous with a heart shaped face a small button nose those full lips her pale skin that seemed to glow, her long black hair and he couldn't help but wonder what it would feel while running his hands though it, but what really stood out were her bright blue eyes that seemed to shine. Pulling his eyes away from her face he glanced down looking her over and about swallowed the gum he had been chewing she had the body of a goddess, though she was small her head barely reaching his chest she was curved in all the right places looking back up he noticed her blush and couldn't help but wonder how far the blush went down. He was drawn out of his thoughts when he heard her speak and couldn't help but think she had a lovely voice so soft and husky mixed up together.

Kagome while still looking up at the guy and blushing, "Um, thank you for getting me this you didn't have to I was the one who bumped into you." She said with a sheepish smile.

Berserker couldn't help the small smile at hearing her say that it was her fault for them bumping into each other and that he hadn't needed to but her another cake. "It is alright," he said while looking at her he couldn't get the thought of what she would feel like in his arms and if the blush went farther down. Shaking the thought from his mind he turned to leave.

Kagome seeing him turn as if to leave reached out and grabbed his hand, she didn't know why she did that but she didn't want him to leave.

Berserker froze at feeling her grab his hand and shocked most women didn't really want to spend time with him since he scared them, turning and looking at her he saw her still blushing.

"Um, please don't go. Would you mind sitting with me for a little while?" she asked Kagome couldn't look up she was scared that he would say no.

He couldn't believe it not only did she grab his hand but asked him to stay with her, he couldn't help but the small smile as she looked down and blushed. "I don't see why not." He said and smiled a little bigger when he saw her head come up and staring at him with wide eyes, he felt his heart tighten when she smiled. She started pulling him in the direction she had been going in when they had bumped into each other, Berserker couldn't help but wonder why he was so attracted to this girl and so quickly and decided that he was going to find out.


	8. Chapter 8

(Standing a table with a bat swing at the sharks wearing suits) I told you before i own nothing now leave me alone...Hope everyone is still enjoying the story and here is the newest update...(Hits shark in head with bat)...i told you to leave me alone now look what happened.

***Chapter 8***

Kagome was nervous even though she didn't understand why, but then looked over her shoulder and saw the guy is was leading and couldn't help but blush after thinking that he was so handsome that he almost couldn't be real. Turning her head so he wouldn't notice her looking at him, Kagome led him to the bench under the sakura tree that she had been heading to when they bumped into each other. Once there Kagome sat down and looked up at him while giving him a small smile she really hoped he didn't think so was being to forceful.

Berserker couldn't help but smiling at the girl as he followed her and let his eyes wonder down her body, yes she was short but she had a great body she was wearing semi baggy pants that didn't hide how with every move she made tightened on her ass, he had noticed that her short sleeved shirt was a royal blue color that had made her eyes stand out and hugged her breasts which him guessing was probably a double d. Looking her body over again he couldn't help but wonder what she would feel like pressed up on him and with less clothes to get in the way, he also wondered if her blush would reach the top of her chest. He was brought out of his thoughts by seeing her sit down on the bench and looking up at him with that small smile and noticed she still had a hold of his hand. He didn't really like to be touched by people but for some reason he didn't really like the thought of her letting go of his hand, he sat down on the bench right beside of her and still held her hand.

Kagome smiled at the guy when he sat beside her, with him this close Kagome felt small and not in the bad way like when people would point out her height, but in the way that made her feel dainty and she liked it she gave him a smile, "Um, my name is Kagome Higurashi, Kagome." She told him while still looking at him.

"My name is Shougo Kitsukawa, Shougo but very one calls me Berserker." He said while giving he a small smirk, Kagome thought she was about to melt from hearing his voice and then seeing that smirk it really made him sexy.

"Berserker? You mean like the fabled Norrish fighter?" she asked wondering why anyone would give him a nickname like that.

"Hm, yea I guess." He answered he while looking at her, he couldn't help but wonder where she was from he had never seen her before.

"If you don't me asking where are you from I know I have never seen you around here before?" he asked her.

"Oh, wow is it that obvious that I am not from around here?" she asked giving him a sheepish smile.

He gave her a little smile, "Not really obvious I would say it's just I have never seen you before." He told her, he couldn't seem to take his eyes off of her.

"Well you are right I am not from around here I just recently, well actually today moved here from Tokyo to live with my uncle to finish up school." She told him while still smiling.

"If you don't mind me asking why the move?" he asked really wanting to know more about this girl who had caught his attention.

Kagome couldn't help but give an embarrassed chuckle and smile sadly.

Berserker noticed the sadness in her eyes and wished he hadn't asked he gave her hand a squeeze hoping that she would smile again and cast the sadness from her eyes. He didn't know why but if made him upset to see her unhappy.

Kagome looked and him when she felt him squeeze her hand and tightened her grip on his hand, "I was originally going to move her cause I had missed so much school, but I recently lost someone very close to me and my mother and I both agreed that it would be best for me to get away from the memories." She told him she couldn't help but look down at her bracelet and see Shippo's charm and miss him.

Berserker felt her grip tighten but said nothing, he felt sorry that someone like her seemed so sad, and wondered who she had lost but he didn't want to upset her more so he didn't ask.

"The memories we have aren't always the best but they are what we have and help us better ourselves with them, even though we may lose people we never really lose them for they we always be in our memories." He told her hoping that she would feel better when she leaned forward a little bit and turned and smiled at him the wind blew her hair and sakura petals around her. In that moment he thought she was an angel that had fallen from haven he couldn't help but wonder if maybe she had been sent to be his personal angel.

Kagome turned and smiled at Berserker he was a kind guy she could tell he didn't have to pay her another fish cake, sit with her and talk to her and she knew for a fact he didn't have to try and make her feel better. But he had done all those things and for some reason that she couldn't understand she felt safe with him which was weird since she had just met him, she didn't really want to think about it now but knew later she would wonder what had gotten into her.

They both were brought out of their thoughts by hearing a cell phone go off.

Berserker reached into his pocket and pulled out his phone and saw a message from Odin saying that they all needed to meet up to talk about that Kenichi kid again. For the first time since meeting Odin and joining the eight fists he resented him, he didn't want to leave Kagome's side looking at her again he saw a look of confusion on her face and thought it was cute.

"I hate to do this but I have to go," he said even though he didn't get up.

Sighing, "Oh, okay well it was nice meeting you, and thank you for well everything right now." She said giving him a smile she really didn't want him to go but knew she couldn't make him stay.

He looked at her and knew he didn't want this to be the last time he saw her, "Hey you would maybe want to meet back here tomorrow and hang out with me again?" he asked hoping she would say yes even though he figured she would say no.

Giving a bright smile that he thought stopped his heart, "Yes, I would love to what time would you want to meet up at?" she asked.

Kagome couldn't believe it he wanted to see her again, before he had asked she was thinking she didn't want this to be the last time she saw him and was trying to work up the nerve to ask him. But she couldn't help but smile thinking about spending more time with him.

Berserker almost couldn't believe that she said yes and really looked happy about the idea of spending more time with him, "How about we meet at ten right here?" he asked already looking forward to it.

Kagome nodded and gave him her number for his cell and told him to text her so she would have his number.

Berserker stood up after entering Kagome's number in his phone and kissed her hand and told her how he couldn't wait to see her again tomorrow, he looked at her wanting to remember her face before he left. He finally let go of her hand and gave her a smile before turning and walking away, he looked over his shoulder and saw her still looking at him with the sakura petals falling around her and couldn't help but think _My angel_ before facing forward and heading to meet with the group.


	9. Chapter 9

i own nothing but hope everyone is enjoying the story so here is the newest chapter and reviews please.

***Chapter 9****

Kagome hated seeing Berserker walk away but saw him look back at her and smile and couldn't help but grin, she started eating on her fish cake while thinking about spending time with him tomorrow. She felt her phone vibrate in her pocket reaching in she saw she had a message and her grin got even bigger it was from him saying that this was his number and couldn't wait to see her tomorrow.

She was sitting there finishing her fish cake when she heard her name, turning head she saw Miu walking toward her with huge bags seeing those bags she couldn't help but think back to her old yellow bag pack that she use to carry and while looking at the bags had to admit hers was bigger after she got done backing everything in it.

Smiling she stood up and walked over to Miu, "Is this everything? Did you get everything?" she asked while reaching out and taking the largest bag and swings it onto her back before picking up two other bags to carry.

Miu stared a little bit she knew the bags were heavy but she was use to it, even when taking Kenichi with her she usual kept the heaviest. But Kagome just reached out and took the heaviest bag like it was nothing and then picked up in each hand the other heavy bags while smiling at her.

"Uh, yeah I am done." She said while smiling and walking beside Kagome as she had started walking after hearing Miu's answer. Miu couldn't help but notice that Kagome looked so much happier than when she left her to get something eat she was so curious she had to know. "So Kagome what happened while I was gone you seem to glowing and happier than I left you and I know no matter how good food is it can't make someone this happy?" she asked and knew she was right when she saw Kagome's face turn bright red.

Kagome couldn't help the blush lighting up her face she knew she was happy but didn't think Miu would notice. And knew she needed to tell someone before she burst from the happiness but hoped that Miu wouldn't say anything to her uncle about this, she knew her uncle was protective and he would try and stop her from coming back tomorrow. Looking at Miu while trying really hard not to blush, "Do you promise not to say anything to my uncle or anyone right now?" she asked hoping that Miu wouldn't tell on her right now she wanted to get to know Shougo without anyone getting over protective on her.

Miu gave Kagome a look, "It is nothing bad is it Kagome?" she asked

"Oh no Miu it isn't anything bad I met a guy earlier and he asked me to meet him tomorrow to hang out with him and I really want to, but I know if uncle Aki knows he will try to stop me or maybe even follow me." She said wanting to reassure Miu that it wasn't anything bad.

Miu couldn't help it she started bouncing up and down in excitement at hearing that Kagome was wanting to spend time with a guy and knew she would help her. She knew that Kagome was right that if Akisame knew about this that he would follow Kagome and probably ruin her date. Clearing her thought, "I will help you Kagome but you will have to tell me everything that happens on this date and I do mean all." Miu told her while pointing at her with a smile on her face.

Kagome was shocked then squealed while bouncing up and down then reached out and hugged Miu heavy bags and all. "Oh, thank you thank you." Kagome said really happy and laughing while hugging the younger girl before pulling back and looking at her, "And you got yourself a deal and you can help me pick my outfit." She told her while grinning from ear to ear, both girls started laughing and making their back to the dojo and before entering they looked at each other while smiling knowing they had each other's back, but couldn't help but laugh while walking though the gate and into the house.

Everyone couldn't help but smile when they heard Kagome and Miu laughing while walking to the house and then though the house. They all figured they would be great friends and this just proved it they had only been come a few hours and they couldn't seem get enough of the other.

Akisame smiled while listen to his niece laughing with Miu he knew those two would get along as thick as thieves. He was glad he knew Miu didn't really have many female friends and the Kagome was always willing to make friends with everyone and knew that they would be great for each other and would always have the others back no matter what was thrown at them.

Hayato couldn't help but be happy at hearing his granddaughter's laugh he knew that since she had went everywhere with him as a child that Miu didn't have that many friends her own age and was glad at the thought that Akisame's niece being Miu's friend.

Kagome after setting the bags down asked Miu if she needed any help putting everything away she asked if she was sure and again Miu told her she was fine. Smiling she told Miu that she was going to go to her room and start unpacking her stuff and that if she needed her she would be in there, Miu said ok and that if Kagome needed her to yell at her. Once Kagome was in her room she smiled at the stuff in the room knowing her uncle had gotten the right stuff even though she hadn't spoken to him in a year, she walked over to the queen size bed with the midnight blue comforter and saw her bags sitting on them and decided to get to work.

Across town Berserker was sitting and listening to everyone bitch about this Kenichi kid he didn't really care who took care of him as long as he is taken care of. While sitting there chewing his gym he couldn't help but think back to his angle and wondering if she was thinking about him. He was looking forward to seeing her again tomorrow and wishing that he hadn't had to leave her sitting there alone. He started paying attention when he heard Odin say that Kisara would get her chance first with her guys and heard her say that it would be a piece of cake before getting up and walking away. Odin dismissed everyone but he decided to stay behind and speak to Odin.

"Berserker what can I do for you?" Odin asked him knowing that for him to stay behind that they needed to talk.

"Tomorrow I don't want to hear from anyone about anything I have something planned that needs my full attention and I can't give it my full attention if I have to listen to my phone go off." He said giving him a bored look he didn't want Odin or any of them to know about Kagome she was his angel and didn't want her mixed up with this.

"Very well Berserker I won't contact you tomorrow until I hear from you will that do?" Odin said while giving the older man a small smile.

Nodding his head Berserker turned and walked out the door with his hands in his pockets and blowing bubbles with his gum. As he was walking he noticed a sakura tree and thought back to earlier in the day of sitting under the same type of tree with his angel and couldn't help the smirk going across his face at the thought of seeing her again tomorrow and spending time with her.


	10. Chapter 10

Okay people this is only the begin of the reasons i made this story rated m so don't fuss at me...but reviews please and i own nothing

***Chapter 10***

While in her room putting things up she couldn't help the sadness that overcame her when she saw the pictures of and from Shippo and sat the picture of Shippo and her, silently thanking her mom for giving her the picture frame to put the picture in. Getting up she walked over and put the picture on her night stand beside her bed so she could always see Shippo, kissing her fingertips she placed them on Shippo's face before turning around and getting back to work.

She had just put the last of her clothes away when her phone beeped turning and picking it up she saw that it was from Shougo and couldn't help but smile and seeing the message she started grinning. He told her he was really looking forward to tomorrow and hoped that she didn't plan on backing out on him.

She answered back saying no and asked if you planned on standing her up tomorrow and waited for his answer back. When the phone went off again she looked at it and blushed a little bit, he said that if it hadn't been for his phone going of he wouldn't have left her to begin with. She was about to text back when she heard a knock on her door after saying come in she saw Miu stick her head in and tell her that dinner was ready. Kagome said that she would be right there she sent a text to Shougo and told him she was going to go eat but would see him tomorrow just like they had planned and couldn't wait to see him. Before getting up and walking to go eat some dinner and hope that Miu could really help her pick out and outfit for tomorrow she was starting to get a little nervous about the whole thing.

Berserker was laying on his bed think about Kagome when he pulled his phone out and texted her and smiled when he saw message her message but frowned at the thought of standing her up and started thinking that if anyone got in his way or tried to stop him tomorrow from seeing her they would be lucky to live. But he decided to tell her the truth about earlier and that if he hadn't gotten that text he wouldn't have left her. When she texted back that she was going to go eat dinner and that she would see him tomorrow he couldn't help but smile. Getting up from his bed he set the phone down on his table and decided to go take a shower hoping it would help him. Once in the shower he couldn't help but think of what Kagome would look like in the shower with him all wet and blushing up at him while rubbing her body all over his begging him to take her. And hearing her screams of ecstasy as she clawed his back begging him to not stop he could already imagine how tight she would feel around his dick as he pushed into her and could already see her with her head thrown back while climaxing. Berserker came out of his thoughts and knew he would have to take the latest problem into hand and thought of Kagome while taking care of it.

Once out of the shower he got dried off and walked into the kitchen and pulled a bottle of water out of the fridge and thought about what all he and Kagome could do tomorrow before walking back to his room and lying down. Before he fell asleep he thought of how nice he thought it would be if she was here right now in his arms holding him and falling asleep in his arms, and wanting to make that dream come true one day.

Kagome after dinner helped Miu clean up and they both walked back to her room and as soon as the door was closed they turned to each other and grinned before running to Kagome's closet it took them an hour but they finally found Kagome the perfect outfit for tomorrow. While Kagome was putting the other clothes back up Miu went and sat on the bed she then noticed the picture of Kagome holding a little boy with red hair on her lap and both were grinning like there was no tomorrow.

"That is Shippo." Miu jumped she didn't even hear Kagome come up behind her turning and looking at her she saw the look of sadness deep in the older girls eyes.

"What happened to him?" she asked while reaching out and giving her hand a squeeze.

Akisame stood outside of Kagome door listen to them talk he could hear the deep sadness in his niece's voice and wished there was something he could do to make it go away.

Taking the picture when Miu, Kagome touched Shippo's smiling face, "He was killed by someone I had trusted and thought was my friend and I couldn't even save him." Kagome said not looking up from the picture as the flash backs of Inuyasha killing Shippo played in her mind.

Miu gasped she had heard that Kagome was grieving from Akisame but to see her face while she said that Miu knew that Kagome would probably never truly heal from what she had seen. If it had been a stranger to kill the boy she had a feeling that though it would hurt but the fact that it had been someone she had trusted and thought was a friend Miu couldn't begin to understand the pain going though Kagome right now.

Akisame was shocked from what his sister told him Kagome had seen the boy die in front of her but didn't say if she knew the killer, but to find out it was someone she trusted and thought a friend. Akisame knew I would take so much longer for Kagome to heal and probably to truly trust someone like that again, but knew he wouldn't fault her that.

Miu looked at the older girl and noticed her eyes had a far of look in them and saw the pain and betrayal in her eyes along with horror. Miu knew she needed to pull Kagome out of these thoughts and quickly, "Hey Kagome how would you like to go to the hot spring to relax and bathe?" she asked hoping this would pull Kagome back to her.

Kagome shook her head trying to pull herself from the painful memory when she heard Miu's question and couldn't help but smile she nodded her head. Miu jumped up and told her she would be right back that she needed to get her stuff and was going to ask Shigure if she wanted to come to before running out the door.

Once Miu was gone, "You can come in now uncle Aki." She said while gather the stuff she would need for her bath she heard him walk into the room.

"How long have you known I was there Kagome?" he asked while giving her a smile.

"Since you got there right before I told Miu who was in the picture." She told him while turning to face him and giving him a sad smile.

"Kagome you know I am here for you whenever you need me I will always be here for you no matter what." He told her while walking toward her and pulling her into his arms and giving her a hug he knew she really needed.

Kagome hugged her uncle close holding the tears at bay she knew she would have to tell her uncle everything but just not right now the memories and scars where still to fresh to new. "I know that Aki but don't ask me to tell you everything right now it still hurts to much to try and tell the story, but I promise I will tell you everything one day soon just not right now." She told him while still hugging him.

Akisame understood that it was still hurting her right now and wouldn't be able to stand the pain of talking about it but knew once she promised something she never went back on her word. He knew when she was ready that she would tell him and he knew he would be her for her to tell him and he would always have a shoulder for her to cry one. "It is okay Kagome I understand and I will wait till you are ready." He told her giving her one more squeeze before telling her good night and to enjoy her bath.

Kagome had to admit that the hot spring did just the trick and she felt so much better, she had listened to Miu when she told her how they had gotten the hot spring to begin with and couldn't help but laugh and laugh hard at the visual picture that come with the story. When Miu asked her about the mark on her chest she told her it was a reminded of the past, after hearing that Miu didn't ask anymore about it but did say it was very beautiful. Kagome couldn't help at smile of the irony that she would always have remainder of the past that she knew she could never get rid of. Shigure had even commented on it and said it was beautiful as well but wondered why the jewel hanging from the moon, Kagome gave a little sad smile and said that it was her mark and would always be her mark. After that they didn't say more about it. But other than that the bath and company had been wonderful and as Kagome was lying down in bed she couldn't help but picture Shougo's face in her mind and smile while thinking about what all they could do tomorrow and wondered what would they do. She was new to the area so she didn't know where anything was in this town but thought it would be fun to explore with Shougo tomorrow. For some reason and Kagome didn't know why but right before she fell asleep she wondered what it would feel like that be in his arms right now having him hold her while they both fell asleep.


	11. Chapter 11

i own nothing but i hope everyone is enjoying the story and people i need you to understand that this story was rated M for a reason...But reviews please they make my day reading what people think of my story.

***Chapter 11***

Kagome woke up early that morning and started grinning she was going to see Shougo in a few hours, Kagome's heart stopped _I am meeting Shougo in a few hours_. She shot up in bed and started thinking about how see needed to get ready. She knew she needed to eat and walked to her door in her sleep clothes which was a pair of shorts and a baggy t-shirt and headed to the kitchen. Once in there see saw Miu standing in the kitchen cooking breakfast, she smiled at the younger girl when she saw her and asked if she needed any help. Miu nodded and Kagome started helping her cook and they had it done in no time and started taking the food out into the room and Kagome then noticed everyone was there and smiled and nodded to them as she sat the dishes down and went back for more.

Once everyone was done eating Kagome helped Miu gather the dishes and while cleaning she leaned over and whispered to Miu, "I am going to get ready to go see Shougo." She said while smiling shyly the younger girl she couldn't help but feel giddy.

Miu couldn't help but grin at the older girl and could see how happy she was at the thought of spending time with this guy, and knew she would help anyway she can.

"What are you going to tell Akisame if he asks where you are going?" Miu asked wondering how the girl was going to get around her protective uncle.

Smiling, "I am going to tell him that I am going to go do some shopping for myself and look around town and get a feel for the place." She said she had been thinking about what to tell her uncle and she finally knew what she was going to tell him, she knew her uncle would understand her need to be alone to discover and look around by herself.

"That is a great idea." Miu said happy that Kagome had come up with a idea of what to tell Akisame when she knew he would ask.

"Thank you! Now that everything is done I am going to go get ready." Kagome said smiling and running out of the door to her room to get ready, lucky with getting up early she had about two hours to get ready. While on her way to her room she almost ran into her uncle literally, she stopped quickly without hitting him and smiled up at him.

"Kagome dear where are you off to in such a hurry?" Akisame asked smiled down at her.

"Oh, uncle Aki I am going to go get dressed and go look around town and maybe do some shopping for me it has been sometime since I actually brought myself something." She said while smiling up at him and hoping that he would buy it, and not make a big deal of it.

Akisame could tell that Kagome was happy and wanted to go, and decided to let her go out since he knew she could take care of herself. He knew he was overprotective and knew she wouldn't like him being like that and decided to let her enjoy sometime to herself.

"Okay have fun and don't get into trouble, I know you have your cell phone so if you need anything you call you understand?" he asked smiling when she smiled and started bouncing up and down on her feet, he couldn't help but laugh at how childish she was acting and he thought back to when she was a child.

"Thank you Aki I promise that if something happens I will call and I promise to stay out of trouble." She said while smiling up and him and giving him a hug while still bouncing and let go of him and rushed to her room.

Berserker couldn't help but smile when he woke up he had, had a great dream of Kagome. _She had come into his room while he was lying on his bed and was wearing a naughty little blue outfit that brought her eyes and hugged her curves. Once she was standing beside his bed she gave a sexy smile before leaning down and crawling up and over him and rubbed her breasts against his chest. He had reached up and thrust one hand into her hair and the other on her ass and pulled her to lay on him and he could feel every part of her body against his. She then started moving and rubbing her body and moved her head down and started licking and kiss his neck and once she reached his ear she had whispered, "I need you." He quickly flipped them over with him on top and leaned and started sucking on her breast while looking up and seeing her head thrown back her hair spread out over his pillows while arching her back. _

_While he was still playing with her breasts he moved his head to start sucking on the other and started playing with the nipple of the one he had just left, Kagome was moaning his name her hands in his hair pulling and tugging on it. He reached down and pulled the bottom part up and touched her and started rubbing his fingers against her clit and felt her tense under him as he slipped his finger in her. She tightened her grip in his hair and said his name again, she then started thrusting her hips in time with his finger. He then slipped a second finger in her and thrust his fingers faster in her; he heard her gasping and moaning and could feel her tighten around his fingers and knew she was about to come. He leaned up and kissed her and then put his mouth near her ear and whispered, "Come for me Kagome, come all over my fingers for me." And once he had said that she come screaming his name and arching off of the bed, once she had gotten her breath back he pulled his fingers out and sucked on them and tasted her. Once he was done he grabbed the front of her blue nighty and tore it off of her, leaning back he looked down at her and couldn't help but think mine. He reached out and picked her up and pulled he against him while he was still kneeling on the bed and kissed her hard, he broke the kiss and looked her in the eye. "Once I take you, you will be mine no other shall have you." He told her and watched her nod he was lining his dick up with her pussy and was about to push in._ And off went his alarm clock.

Though he enjoyed the dream he hated his fucking alarm clock and had smashed it for ruining his dream, but smiled he was going to see Kagome today he thought and started getting ready and headed out the door and walked toward their meeting place. When he got there he noticed she wasn't there yet and pulled his phone out and noticed it was nine-thirty which means he had to wait. Sighing he walked over and sat on the bench and decided to just wait.

Kagome looked at her phone when she could see the sakura tree up ahead and noticed she was a bit early by almost thirty minutes, but decided she would go and sit under the tree and wait for him and hoped he didn't change his mind. She had just pasted a stand and looked over and gasped he was already there and was waiting on her; she got excited and walked a little faster to get to him quicker.

Berserker felt someone coming closer to him and opened his eyes, his eyes widened when he saw what looked like an angle walking toward him. Kagome had dressed in a peasant white blouse that flowed around her and showed some cleavage the sleeves almost pasted her fingers, was wearing short shorts and a pair of white strappy heels. She had on light makeup but it highlighted her eyes and made them stand out more than they already did, she had left her hair and it flowed around her and moved every time she did. He couldn't help but notice that with the heels on and the shorts it made her legs look like they went on forever, he then noticed all the men looking at her and decided to show them she was taken and stood up and walked toward her. He felt his heart beat faster when she smiled at him when they got closer.

Kagome couldn't believe that this god was standing and walking toward her she felt like one of the luckiest women in the world right now. He looked so handsome in his black slacks and blue button up shirt he had left a few of the buttons on top unbuttoned. Kagome couldn't help but think of what it would be like to rib that shirt off of him and to look at his muscular chest, once he was standing in front of her she smiled up at him and almost melted when he smirked.

"Hello Shougo you haven't been waiting long have you?" she asked while looking up at him.


	12. Chapter 12

Okay people hope everyone is still with me right now and is enjoying the story and like the other story i am looking for computation for our leading man and i and willing to any suggestions on who the other guy trying to win over Kagome could be.

But i own nothing and hope everyone enjoys the story let me know what you think.

***Chapter 12***

Berserker couldn't help but find it a little funny no one ever called him by his name anymore but Kagome did and he loved hearing his name pass those kissable lips.

"Hello Kagome." He said, while smiling down at her and he noticed that even with the heels on her head barely pasted his shoulder and made him even more aware of just how tiny she was.

Kagome felt a shiver go down her spine at hearing his voice, he had a bedroom voice the kind every woman wanted to hear.

"So Shougo what are we going to do today on this outing?" she asked she decided to reach over and grab Shougo's hand she was at first afraid that he would jerk away but instead he interlocked their fingers and gave her hand a squeeze. She looked up at him while smiling and saw she was giving her a small smile and she could see the kindness in his eyes.

Shougo noticed her reaching for his hand and couldn't help but give a small smile and when she grabbed his hand he decided to intertwine their fingers to hold her hand closer. He could tell she was happy especially when she looked up and started smiling at him, he felt his heart tighten at her smiling up at him that way.

"We can do anything you want to do." He told her while looking down at her he knew that if she asked him for anything he would give it to her in a heartbeat just to get her to keep smiling at him like that.

"Well since I am new around here how about you show me where everything is?" she asked while smiling and starting to pull him down the path to start looking around. Kagome couldn't help but want to keep him close to her and knew she would do anything she could to stay near this man.

As they were walking around and Berserker was showing her around town they started talking about their families. Kagome told him all about her mother, brother, and grandfather she had him chuckling listening to her tell him times where her brother had gotten freaked out when they were kids about a few caterpillars crawling all over him. And her grandfather claiming to be able to exorcise demons and him slapping the sutras over all her friends and people coming to visit the shrine and having to apologize to them and help get the stinky glue like stuff of them.

Berserker chuckled while listening to her decide her family and how silly her grandfather was with everything. He started wondering if her family would like him and if they would have a problem with him seeing her, he really hoped that they wouldn't have a problem with it cause he didn't know what he would do if she was taken from him. Even though he knew that he didn't really know her but he did know she was his angel and he would never let his angel go. He started telling her about his family and how he never really saw them because they were never around they both worked out of the country. When he told her that he was surprised when she leaned into him and hugged his arm close to her, he couldn't help but feel her breasts against his arm and how warm she felt against him.

Kagome couldn't help it she knew that she wouldn't have been able to do have the things she had done in her life if her family hadn't been there for her, and when he said he never really saw his family she couldn't help but feel a little sorry for him and decided to show him that he wasn't alone and leaned into his arm and hugged it close to her. She could feel all the muscles in his arm and started to wonder how those arms would feel wrapped around her holding her close, but she was really glad that he didn't pull away and just looked down at her and smiled and squeezed her hand again.

Kagome then looked up at him and asked, "Shougo, do you happen to know where Koryou High School is by any chance?" she couldn't help but notice him tensing up when she asked where the high school was and wondered if he didn't know.

"I know where it is, why do you need to know where it is Kagome?" he asked while stopping to look down at her.

Giving a smile while still leaning into him, "Oh I start there here soon this is my last year and while I am staying with my uncle I was transferred here to finish. Is there something wrong Shougo?" she asked giving him a tilted head and confused look wondering what could possibly be wrong with her new school from what Miu and Kenichi told her it was a good school.

Berserker didn't really like the thought of her going to that school he remembered her saying something about transferring into a new school for her last year but he had hoped she wouldn't go there. He didn't want to think of her near some many of the eight fist other than him only Thor, and Loki weren't a part of that school he didn't want her to get hurt going there and knew he would probably have to say something to Loki to make sure she wasn't touched in anyway. Looking down at her smiling and hugging his arm and still leaning into him, he knew he would have to do something to make sure no one touched his angel while she went to that school. Once he was sure she was safe he would handle anything they put in front of him but till he knew she would be safe he wouldn't lift a finger to help with anything. Just thinking of her getting hurt in any shape or form made his blood boil, he didn't care who or what it was anyone was going to touch or hurt her.

Kagome could tell something had upset Shougo and she didn't like it, reaching up with her hand she placed her hand on his cheek and rubbed her thumb across his cheek trying to calm him down get him out of the thoughts he was having.

Berserker felt her soft hand touch his face and her rubbing her thumb across his cheek and offering him comfort and he leaned into her hand and started nuzzling her hand loving the feel of her touch and wanting to imprint it into his mind so he would never forget it. Letting go of her hand he wraps his arm around her waist and pulls her closer to him and his chest she was now standing in front of him and lifted his other hand to hold her hand to his face.

Kagome was a little startled when she felt him let go of her hand and wrap his arm around her to pull her to his chest, but she loved the feel of him this close to her she could feel all of his muscles. She couldn't take her eyes away from his face though he had his eyes closed and was still nuzzling her hand and keeping her close to him like he couldn't get enough of her touch. She decided to lean closer to him and wrapped her other arm around him as best she could and laid her head on his chest and listened to his heartbeat.

Berserker was in heaven he had to have been there was no other explanation for the angel to be touching and holding him to her and laying her head on his chest. He didn't think of anything other than the feel of her body against his and knew he needed to keep her there. Pulling her hand he kissed the palm of her hand and her fingertips while looking down at her. When she looked up she was blushing and he could tell she wasn't use to people touching her like this, leaning down he placed his forehead against hers' and held her close.

Kagome felt Shougo pulling her hand away and then felt him kissing her hand and fingertips she knew without a doubt that she was blushing and still looked up at him. She saw something in his eyes that she thought to never see need, wanting, and the beginnings of love and couldn't help but feel like this is where she was meant to be in the world right here in this man's arms. When he leaned forward and touched his forehead to hers' she closed her eyes enjoying him being so close. She then felt his lips touch hers' in a innocent kiss and she leaned into more. She didn't care what was going on around her all she cared about was the man holding her and kissing her.

Berserker couldn't help but deepen the kiss and pulled her closer to him he placed on hand in her hair and tilted her head back to kiss her, she gave a small moan when he did that and he felt her hands going up and one wrapping around his neck the other going into his hair and pulling him to her. He did what she asked and kissed her harder never wanting this moment to end.

Kagome couldn't think all she could do was feel as he kissed her harder and dominated her mouth with his kiss, leaning back a little she ran her tongue against his lower lip before biting on it a little she heard him groan and pull her back into a deep kiss and pulling her up and closer to his body. Her body screamed for his touch, she gave a moan when her chest rubbed against his her nipples was so hard just from kissing him.

Berserker started backing out of the kiss he didn't want to but the need for air made him stop but he again leaned his head against hers' and gasped for breathe and heard her doing the same. Pride swelled in him for making her so breathless and he knew that if he let go of her she wouldn't be able to stand up by herself just yet.

"I don't know why but this feels so right." Kagome said while gasping a little bit from that kiss she knew that this was fast but after everything she had been though she knew that sometime just because it is fast doesn't make it wrong.

Berserker gave her a smirk, "I know this may be fast but I agree this feels right I don't think I could let go of you if I tried, the question is do you want to stay by my side and find out where this will take us?" he asked he hoped she would say yes, he didn't know what he would do if she said no. first thought would probably take her away somewhere and show her why she should say yes.

Kagome blushed she did want to stay with him and was willing to give it a try and see where this would take them. Looking up at him she smiled, "Yes, Shougo I want to see where this will go!" she gave a yelp of surprise when he picked her up and pulled her close and kissed her like there was no tomorrow.


	13. Chapter 13

Alright people here is the newest update hope everyone likes it...And i know that Berserker seems a little OOC but he only acts this way with Kagome no one else around everyone else he will be the hard and silent man we all love.

But let me know what you think of the story. and i own nothing.

***Chapter 13***

Kagome couldn't help but wonder even if things felt so right with Shougo that they were taking things just a little fast. But looking up at him and seeing the affection in his eyes she couldn't help but not really worry about it, she noticed that even after the kiss that Shougo didn't seem to like her getting that far away from him. She looked around and noticed a cute little shop that had a few lolitia dresses she liked she looked up at Shougo and started smiling and pulling him in the way of the shop hoping he wouldn't mind her looking around.

Berserker couldn't help but think this was the best day of his life he had a beautiful angel beside him as they were walking. Looking at her out of the corner of his eyes he couldn't help but think everything was going quickly but he knew to trust his instincts and they were telling him to keep her close and not let go of her. He felt her tugging on his arm and pulling him he looked at her and saw her smile and couldn't help but give a small smirk in return; he then looked toward where she was leading him and saw the store and almost couldn't control the flinch at the thought of shopping.

"Shougo do you mind if we look around in the store we don't have to if you don't want to?" she asked him when they were almost right in front of it. Kagome really hoped he wouldn't get upset or say no to them going in she really didn't think of buying anything but she would like to look and maybe come back and get something if she liked anything in the store.

Berserker looked at her and saw that she wanted to go in the store but wouldn't if he didn't want to go in giving her a smirk he pulled her close and kissed her nose before taking her hand again and walking to the door and opening it and holding it open for her.

Kagome knew she was blushing but couldn't help but grin at Shougo as he held the door for her and lend up and kissed his chin before walking in the store. She smiled at the woman working there and said that she was only looking when the woman asked if they needed and help looking for anything. While she was looking she noticed that Shougo had walked away from her she looked up and saw him looking at a blue dress with silver lining on it. She couldn't help but think he had great taste because it was a cute dress and wasn't a extreme lolitia dress like some of the ones in the store it didn't have as much frill which Kagome couldn't help but like and the sleeves had a cut in then to the elbow which gave the wearer a more free movement.

Berserker didn't really pay attention to what girls and women wore and he watched as Kagome was looking though the dresses when something blue caught his eye. He turned and looked toward it and when he saw the dress he couldn't help but think that it would look good on Kagome, but he didn't really know what her taste in this kind of stuff was so he didn't say anything. He felt Kagome place her hand on his lower back and he looked down at her.

"Shougo you have great taste I like the dress I don't really like a lot of frill and with most dresses like these usually have too much for my taste but I have to say I really like this one." She told him smiling up at him.

Berserker looked at the dress then back at her and picked it off the rack and handed it to her, he was now really curious at how it would look on her. He noticed that she looked up at him while he was holding the dress out to her and tilted her head and he couldn't help but think she looked cute like that.

Kagome blinked at the dress the Shougo was holding out to her she didn't really want to waste his time by trying on clothes today. "Do you want me to try this on Shougo? I didn't really want to try on clothes and make you bored." She told him hoping he would understand that it wasn't her idea to make him suffer though her trying on clothes, she remembered having to suffer though it with her friends in middle school and she didn't really care for it and didn't want to put him through it.

Berserker gave her a small smile, "Kagome I know you don't want make me wait to try on clothes but I think you should with this one." He told her he then noticed that she had a small blush going across her nose and his smile got a little bit bigger. When she took the dress she gave him a shy smile and walked toward the woman working and asked for a dressing room and he heard the room saying things like she had picked a wonderful dress and it would like great on her. Following behind them he couldn't help but think that this is the most her had ever really talked to anyone, thinking back to even when he was younger he wasn't really a big talker but with Kagome he enjoyed talking to her he wasn't a chatter box like most people but he did like talking to her and knew she would be the only person he would do that with.

Kagome couldn't help the small blush when she heard Shougo say that he knew she wasn't trying to make him sit through her trying on clothes and he seemed to really want her to try it on. So she took the dress from him and walked toward the woman and asked for a room to try it on. Once in the dressing room she hung the dress up and started taking her clothes off. When she got the dress on she turned and faced the mirror and couldn't help but smile she really liked the dress, it fit so well and almost went to her knees she couldn't help but think it was so cute. Turning she opened the door so she could show Shougo and noticed he was sitting in a chair waiting on her with a blush she walked over to him.

"So Shougo what do you think?" she asked when she came to stand in front of him her heart about stopped at the smile he had on when he saw her.

Berserker couldn't control the smile when he saw her coming his way and couldn't help but mentally pat his self on the back he was right the dress looked great on her. It made her look even more innocent if that was possible but also showed off her curves and showed just a little bit of cleavage to tempt a man but without being improper. He also saw her blush and knew he would have to try and keep her blushing it just made her look cuter, before he could say anything the store clerk come back.

"Oh my goodness you look just like a doll my dear so adorable now all you need is the leggings and the choker and the look would be complete. Do you want to try the leggings and the choker with it my dear?" The woman asked Kagome couldn't help but blush harder at the woman telling her she looked like a doll she didn't really think she looked like that.

Berserker could agree with the woman Kagome did look like a doll, but she was his doll that was all the really mattered to him and when he heard the woman asked about the leggings and the necklace he nodded his head at her seeing as Kagome was blushing and looking down. He wanted to see the whole outfit on her cause he knew that they were not leaving this store without that dress for her it was like it was made for her.

The woman come back with the things and also had two shoe boxes with her, "Now dear I didn't know your size of I guessed and I hope one of these sizes fit if not I'll go get another pair." She said while smiling and handing the things over Kagome took the things and walked back into the room and sat them down and went about putting them on and noticed that what should have being leggings they were knee stockings and stop right below her knees and she had to admit it was cute she picked up the shoes and noticed the first box was in her size and put them on. Picking up the choker she walked back outside and smiled at Shougo.

"Do you mind helping me put this on?" she asked before handing him the choker and turning and raising her hair out of the way.

Berserker didn't think that outfit could look any better on her but he was wrong the shoes and high socks really helped make it. He had to swallow when she asked to help her put on the necklace and she gathered her hair up and out of the way. After putting the necklace on her he couldn't help but lean forward and kiss her neck while wrapping his arms around her middle.

"You look beautiful in that dress." He told her while still kissing her neck he smirked when he felt her shiver and give a small moan and lean into him, he had to stop when the clerk can back.

"Oh I was right that just made the outfit so much better didn't it, so what do you think do you wanna get it my dear?" she asked while smiling at them.

Kagome didn't know she really liked the dress well she loved it in fact but didn't know if she really wanted to get it today. She couldn't help but wish that the clerk hadn't showed up she was enjoying Shougo holding and kissing on her neck, and really didn't want it to end.

"We will take it." Berserker said he knew he wasn't letting Kagome get out of this store without that outfit and could already see himself taking it off of her while she is laying in his bed looking up at him while smiling.

The clerk smiled and turned and walked away before saying she would go ahead and ring everything up for them.

Kagome turned and looked up at Shougo, "I don't have to get it right now Shougo I can always come back for it." She told him while looking up at him.

He gave a small chuckle, "Kagome I am getting you this outfit you look to good in it for you not to have it, plus think of it like this you can wear it on ours next date." He told her while pulling her close and tilting her head back and giving her a kiss, before pulling back and giving her a gentle push back toward the dressing room.

Kagome stopped and looked back at him before going in, "You don't have to pay for it I can get it Shougo." She told him while turning to face him fully; she really didn't want him to pay for the outfit for her.

Berserker couldn't help but smile at her he figured she would probably try and pay for the outfit herself but he was going to go back out front when she went in that room and pay for the outfit before she could say anything. Instead he just nodded his head to her making her think that he was going to listen to her and let her pay for it. Once she was in the room he left and went to the desk and stood there the clerk told him the amount and he pulled out his wallet this is probably the only time he was happy to have his parents because they gave him a sizable account when he was younger. He used a little bit and invested it in the right things and he didn't really have to worry about money.

Kagome came out of the room with everything that she was getting and saw Shougo leaning against the desk waiting on her smiling she walked up and handed the woman her stuff and waited as she bagged everything up. Kagome was getting her wallet out of her pocket back when the woman set the bag in front of her and told her it had already been paid for by her man. After thanking the woman who told them to come again she walked outside and faced Shougo.

"Shougo you didn't have to pay for the outfit I could have gotten it really." She told him she didn't really like the fact that he had done it.

Berserker could tell that Kagome was a little bit upset with him paying for the outfit, but he couldn't really take her serious when she pouted like that it just made him want to do naughty things to her. Pulling her into his arms he kissed her forehead then her nose and then kissed her on the lips and gave a small bite to that bottom lip sticking out.

Kagome couldn't stay mad she was a little bit peeved but not really upset especially when he pulled her close and started kissing her then bite her lip. She reached up with one hand and grabbed the back of his neck and pulled him down for a deeper kiss.

Berserker couldn't help but enjoy the feel of her pressed so close to him and pulling him into a deeper kiss he also started wondering how quickly he could carry her back to his place and have her out of those clothes. But knew that even if things were going fast that she wouldn't want to go that fast, he had to control a whimper when she started pulling away but returned the favor and bit his lip in return.

Kagome smirked up at him, "Well since you bought me this outfit then I am going to pay for the food." She told him while pulling away and taking his hand, turning a little bit and blushing, "And thank you Shougo for getting me the outfit you didn't have to but thank you." She said to him while pulling on his hand to get him to start walking with her.

Berserker smirked she had just played him a little bit to get her way he couldn't help but think that if she wanted to do something like that to get her way in the future he wouldn't have any problem with it what so ever. He started following her when she started pulling but decided she was too far away and gave a small but forceful tug and pulled her back and under his arm. He reached down and grabbed the bad out of her hands and started to lead her toward were a few good little restaurants where, and leaned down and gave her a kiss on the head. He gave a small almost unnoticeable smile when she wrapped her arm around him and giggled when he kissed the top of her head. He had to admit he was really enjoying this day with her and didn't want it to end anytime soon.


	14. Chapter 14

Okay people here is the newest update for the story sooooo sorry it took some time been sick and haven't really had time to write but i hope everyone will forgive me and still like the story.

I OWN NOTHING PEOPLE, SOOO ALL YOU LAWYERS STAY AWAY FROM ME.

REVIEWS PLEASE AND THANK YOU.

***Chapter14***

Kagome felt so safe and warm being under Shougo's arm as the lead them toward some restaurants, she decided to put her arm around his waist and hold him. She glanced up at him after putting her arm around him when she felt him tighten his hold and he leaned over and kissed her head.

Giving him a smile, "So Shougo where would you like to eat since it is my treat?" she asked him while leaning more into him.

Berserker looked down at Kagome when she wrapped her arm around his waist, he couldn't help but think how good it felt to have her holding him close to her. Giving a small smirk he pulled her closer and kissed her head, when he saw the small blush across her nose which he had a feeling she didn't even know she had. When he heard her question about where he would like to eat, he started looking around at the restaurants.

He looked down at her, "What is your favorite food?" he asked. He would pick the place depending on what her favorite food was, he didn't really have a favorite food so he knew he would eat something from any of the places near here.

Kagome looked at him she had an idea of what he was doing wanting to pick a place that would serve her favorite food. She just gave him a smile he really was a big sweet heart, even if he didn't look like one on the outside.

"Well Shougo my favorite food of all time is oden." She told him while smiling up at him, when he turned at looked at her while raising an eyebrow at her. Kagome gave a few chuckles at the look he gave her, most people didn't understand how she could eat oden at the time. Judging by the look Shougo gave her he was one of those people who questioned how she could eat oden.

Berserker couldn't help but look at her when she said oden, most people only ate it in the fall or when it starts getting cold outside. When she started chuckling he had a feeling that she is use to people looking at her like that when she says that it is her favorite food. Turning and looking around he knew of a nice little restaurant that made and sold oden, he just had to remember how do get to it, it had been some time since he was there. After seeing the way he needed to go he led Kagome in the direction that they needed to go.

Kagome watched at Shougo started looking around like he was trying to find something, when he started walking them in the direction that he wanted them to go. She looked around at the restaurant at he led her to; it was a cute little restaurant that if you didn't know it was there you would miss it.

Berserker led her to a table and waited till she had taken her seat before he sat down, when the waitress come over and asked what they wanted. He watched as Kagome started talking with the waitress and how easily she seemed to talk to totally strangers, he then noticed that the waitress was waiting on his order he asked for beef ramen.

Kagome smiled at the waitress she was a nice woman when she was gone to place their orders, she looked over at Shougo and saw him looking at her. She couldn't control the blush but decided to talk to him, "So Shougo why don't you tell me some things about yourself?" she asked while smiling and with a blush on her face.

Berserker looked at her and smirked when he saw the blush, but when she asked him to tell her something about himself he drew a blank he really didn't want her to find out some things.

"What would you like to know?" he asked he figured it would be safer for her to tell him what she wanted to know.

Kagome thought about it for a little bit, "Tell me about your family, your parents, any siblings?" she asked leaning forward a little in her chair waiting to hear what he would tell her.

He had to admit he didn't really want to talk about his family but figured he would tell her, "My parents weren't really around when I was a kid and as I got older that didn't really change much they both were always working. As for siblings my parents only needed me cause they would have an heir for their company and family so they didn't really ever really needed to have other children." He told her, he could see the sadness in her eyes reaching across the table he picked up her hand and squeezed it.

"Shougo I am so sorry I didn't mean to bring up any bad memories!" she told him while tighten her grip on his hand, hoping he would understand that she didn't want him to get upset.

Berserker was a little shocked all though out his twenty one years of life he never really had someone there to feel sorry about how his childhood was. Growing up with how his parents were he didn't really care anymore, he learned at a young age that his parents didn't really know what it meant to be parents. So for Kagome to feel bad for thinking she bought up bad memories startled him a little bit, but he knew that deep down that was the type of person she was.

"It's alright Kagome it really doesn't bother me anymore. So what about you? What is your family like?" he asked hoping to get her mind off of being sad.

Kagome couldn't believe what she had heard from Shougo, she couldn't image someone's parents being like that how could anyone be like that with their own child? She was a little startled when Shougo asked her about her family, giving him a little smile she could already almost see how her family would react to him. Her mother would ask her when she was going to have some grandbabies, her grandfather would probably call him a demon and throw some sutras, Souta would probably idealize Shougo and try and be like him.

"Well I grew up at the Sunset shrine in Tokyo with my mother, grandfather, and my little brother. My mother is in a word my best friend and my wall always standing strong when I couldn't. My grandfather is a great man but is obsessed with the past and swear everything at the shrine is a artifact if anyone in his mind." She said giving a laugh thinking of all the times her grandfather, even when she was going back in time would try and tell her about some of the junk he thought was worth something.

Berserker was happy seeing her smile again, she shouldn't ever be sad and he knew that if anyone tried something he would make them regret it. He listened as she told him about her family and watched as her face and eyes light up while she talks about them.

"My little brother Souta he use to follow my around everywhere I went when we were younger, there was times my mother said that she thought Souta acted like a was his mother instead of her." She told him while smiling. "But as he got older he didn't follow me around as much, but he would try and scare of any boy that ever come around me even if it was something innocent as asking me directions."

Berserker thought how he should thank her little brother for keeping guys away from her, he had a feeling that if he ever meets the boy that they would get along really well.

Kagome paused in talking when the waitress came back with their food and set it in front of them, after thanking her Kagome picked up her chopsticks and took a bite. _I have died and gone to heaven!_ Kagome thought as her taste buds explored from the taste.

Berserker smirked and gave a small chuckle watching her take a bite of her oden, she looked like she had never tasted anything like it before. He couldn't help but wonder if she would have a same look or a similar look of ecstasy on her face, if he had her naked and licking and touching every signal place on her body till she come screaming his name. He had to move a little in his seat hoping to relieve some of the pressure in his jeans, he couldn't even taste the food he was eating for just thinking of her spread out on his bed and at his mercy.

Kagome noticed the look on Shougo's face, "Do you not like the food Shougo? Is there something wrong with it?" she asked while watching him trying to figure out what was wrong.

He looked at her and shook his head, "No, the food is great I was just wondering what happened and who you lost to make you decide to move away from your family?" he said while looking at her hoping she wouldn't notice how hard he was just then. When he saw he freeze and the immediate sadness that was in her eyes he wanted to beat the living shit out of himself.

Kagome froze as the memories of the finale battle and Shippo's and Rin's death came back at her she couldn't get the sight out of her mind. Closing her eyes and taking a few breaths she opened her eyes back up and looked at Shougo, "There was a little boy I had been taking care of since I was fifteen, I found him after his father had been killed and took him in. He thought of me as his mother and I saw him as my son, I was betrayed by someone I thought was my friend he killed Shippo and his' own brother's daughter right in front of me all because he wanted something I couldn't give him." She told him, it took everything in her to hold back the tears she knew that were in her eyes.

Berserker froze at hearing this, what kind of monster went after a child, he would fight anyone that he had to or wanted to but he couldn't think of why anyone would involve a child. Looking at Kagome he could tell she was doing everything to hold the tears back, he didn't think he just laid some bills on the table and walked around and pulled her into his arms. Nodding his head to the waitress and motion with his eyes toward the table he knew she understood that he left the money there, once seeing her nod her head in return he led Kagome out of the restaurant. He kept walking toward the park while keeping her close and carry her bag, once he knew no one was around he picked her up bridal style and walked farther into the wooded area. He didn't want others to see Kagome like this it was killing him to see her so sad, once reaching the area that he usually used he sat on the ground and held her close to him.

Kagome couldn't think of anything right then other than holding onto Shougo, she was grateful that he had taken her away from everything she didn't really want anyone seeing her like this. She felt Shougo sit down and tighten her hold on his neck and just held him, hoping that the versions would go away.

Berserker could tell that Kagome was really hurting and blamed himself; he should have never asked her that question. He tightened his hold and rocked her, he would kill the person who had betrayed her and hurt her this bad.

Kagome leaned back and looked up at Shougo, he didn't have to do any of what he had done he could have gotten up and walked away. Instead he led her away from others and just held her, didn't say anything but he did something that was so much better than anything he just held her. Looking him the eye she could tell that he would hurt anyone that had hurt her, she saw something that she had once longed to see in Inuyasha's eyes longing, passion, possession, and what looked like love. After seeing that Kagome did the only thing she could think of she leaned in and kissed him.

Berserker just held her and when she pulled back and looked at him he hoped she could see what she meant to him in his eyes. When she leaned in and kissed him he was startled at first, but took control of the kiss and put a hand in her hair and kissed her like a man possessed.

Kagome could do nothing but give into the man holding and kissing her, when he took control of the kiss and was dominating her like he was with just a kiss. She couldn't help but think if he could do this with a kiss and melt her body what could he do with his whole body, she knew she could become very addicted to this man and didn't care if she did.


	15. Chapter 15

**Okay please forgive me everyone i had hoped to update sooner but i started a new job and haven't really had time to write i hope everyone is still with me and enjoys the story let me know what you think. i am going to try and update sooner again if you have any ideas about the story i would like to hear it.**

**I own nothing.**

***Chapter 15***

Berserker held Kagome close while she was in his lap and kissed her, he never wanted this moment to end. After hearing about what had happened to her with the boy and whoever that person was that she trusted, he couldn't help but think that if he ever met them they wouldn't live long. Moving his hand one of his hands down to her lower back her pulled her closer, he could feel every inch of her body.

Kagome had both of her hands in his hair and was kissing him with all the passion she had, she didn't ever want to leave where she was. She is jerked back to the world when their phones went off; leaning back from Shougo she gave a sigh and leaned her forehead against his.

Berserker was thinking about killing someone or something as he listened to both of their phones going off. He remembered telling Odin that he was not to be disturbed today; someone was in for a world of pain for interrupting his time with Kagome.

Giving another sigh Kagome reached over and drag in her bag and got her phone, she looked at the number and didn't know it.

"Hello?" she asked while looking at Shougo and shrugging her shoulder.

"Hey Kagome, why did you leave I went to the shrine and your family said you had moved, I asked where you moved to but all your family told me I shouldn't have any contact with you anymore I don't understand why they would say that." The person on the other side said.

Kagome froze she knew that voice she had tried getting rid of him for years, "Hojo how did you get my number I never gave it to anyone other than my family?" she asked a little creeped out that her stalker had her cell number now. After her telling her family how weird he was acting and them seeing how he would shadow her everywhere they had all agreed that Hojo needed to stay away from her. If only her so called friends would take that hint they kept pushing till she finally told them she didn't want the stalker and that they could have him, she didn't really talk to them anymore because of it.

Berserker frowned when he heard what Kagome said about some guy having her number when neither she nor her family gave it to him. He didn't know who this guy was but after just hearing that he could tell that this guy was a stalker, he gritted his teeth he wouldn't let some fucking stalker hurt her.

Kagome didn't know what to do she really didn't want to have to call the police on Hojo again; they really couldn't do anything to him last time but told her that if he continued she could put a restraining order against him.

"Hojo I don't know how you got my phone number but I don't want to hear or see you." Kagome told him after the last time of him following her everywhere and she did mean everywhere, he had followed her into the restroom at school that was how the police were called.

"Oh, Kagome don't be like that you know we were meant to be together and don't worry you won't be missing me long since you want to play hide and seek I will find you and we will be together again." She heard him say and knew he was smiling just by the way he was talking. She was really creeped out by this what did she have to do to make this sicko understand that she didn't want anything to do with him. She didn't really want to hurt him but she did have a feeling that even if the police were involved again and she did get a restraining order that he would still come after her.

Berserker was getting pissed he had leaned into Kagome and had heard that what that guy had said, and he knew he would enjoy breaking this little fucker if he came after Kagome. And judging by the way Kagome was acting she was a little bit freaked out by what the guy had said to her, he was already thinking of ways to find out who this guy was.

"Hojo I am going to say this once more I want nothing to do with you I didn't in middle school and I still don't if you come near me or my family again you will regret it very deeply." She told him her voice like steel she would make him understand or she would make him one way or another he was going to leave her and her family alone. She had already dealt with one aggressive, possessive, mental abuser she didn't want to put up with a sick stalker.

Berserker was slightly surprised at the look on her face and the tone in her voice, her face had a hardened look to it and her eyes had darkened. The steel in her voice saying that she wasn't going to put up with any bullshit, he had to admit seeing this side of Kagome really did something to him. He thought she was sexy before and didn't think anything would or could make her anymore perfect in his eyes, but now he could honestly say he was wrong. Seeing this made him want her more seeing her being this dominant made his blood rush like it would right before he would get into a good fight with a worthy opponent. He had never felt this sensation outside of fighting he didn't think he could feel this way without fighting but after seeing and hearing Kagome and feeling it, he didn't think he could have let her go even if she asked him to now.

Kagome was looking at Shougo and hoping that he would understand once she told him about her stalker that she had, had since middle school and how hard she had tried to get rid of him without physically violence, but she had a feeling that, that would happen soon if he kept pushing like he has been. Kagome blinked a little in surprise when she felt Shougo tighten his hold on her, she could feel his muscle tensing up and she couldn't figure out why. She was drawn out of her thoughts by hearing Hojo talking again.

"Oh, Kagome I know you don't mean that but like I said don't worry I will meant up with you soon and we can be together like we have always meant to be, but I have to go for now so I will talk to you later okay Kagome?" he said before he hung up the phone, Kagome looked at her phone and frowned before sighing and sitting it down on the ground. Leaning forward she warped her arms around Shougo and held on to him, wishing that they wonderful moment she had been having with him hadn't been interrupted by the freak of a stalker.

Berserker had heard her sigh and felt her warp her arms around him and hold him close, leaning back a little bit he reached up with one hand and tilted her face to face him. Once she was he looked at him and leaned forward and kissed her, at first he knew she was a little bit surprised that he had done that but soon opened up and started kissing him back with as much intensity as he had.

Kagome was a little surprised when Shougo started kissing her again she thought for sure that after hearing that she had a stalker that he would not really want anything to do with her. Pushing her hands in his hair she pulled him closer and deepened the kiss when she heard her phone go off for a text message, groaning she leaned back a little and looked at Shougo.

"If it's not one thing it is another I am sorry about the phone Shougo." She told him while leaning her forehead against his and running her hands through his hair.

Berserker had been enjoying the kiss and having Kagome in his lap when her phone went off again, he was seriously thinking about smashing the thing so that it would stop going off. Giving a sigh he had to admit that he was enjoying her running her hands through his hair it was very soothing, but one thing did have to be cleared up he needed to know about this stalker of hers and how to handle him.

"Kagome, what was with that guy that just called?" he asked he didn't want to upset her but he needed to know who the fucker was that was messing with her, so that he could protect her.

Sighing, "His name is Hojo I went to middle school with him, I didn't want anything to do with him but my so called friends kept trying to get us together even when I told them I didn't want anything to do with him. Sadly he took in what they said and started really trying, he would ask me out every day, give me gifts, followed me home. At first I just ignored him and told him and them that I wasn't interested but none of them listened, the police finally got involved when he cornered me in a bathroom at school he kept trying to hug and touch me and saying how we were perfect for each other and how no one was going to tear us apart. Luckily a female teacher was in one of the stalls and texted the principle about what was going on, and called the police, Hojo was arrested and told to stay away from me and if he contacted me again he would be arrested again and charged." She said while sighing and continuing to run her hands through his hair it was soothing for her and it helped that his hair was so soft.

"So he hasn't gotten the hint has he?" he asked her while running his hand through her hair like she was doing to him he loved the feel of her hair running through his fingers it was like silk. Looking at her he knew that she was worried that he would decide to leave now that he knew about her stalker, but she was in for a shock he wasn't going anywhere unless she was there.

Kagome was enjoying the feel of him running his hand through her hair but giving a sigh, "No he hasn't he has still stalked me but at a distance that way he would get caught." She told him after looking him in the eye she leaned forward and laid her head on his shoulder.

Berserker while still running a hand through her hair when she laid her head on his shoulder he wrapped his other arm around her waist. He was trying to think of a way to cheer her up when a thought came to him.

"Kagome, come with me real quick we need to take your mind off of everything but the here and now." He said while giving her a quick kiss and helping her to stand before standing up himself, leaning down he picked up the bags and her pocket book before pulling her close and walking back toward the street.

Kagome wrapped her arm around his waist enjoying being so close to him, she just felt so safe with him and was happy that even after telling him about the whole Hojo thing that he was still with her. She started frowning thinking about Hojo and started wondering how he had gotten her number only her mom, Souta, and her grandfather at home had her number and she knew that none of them would give him her number. If he had her number how long till he did find her, she knew this was something that she would have to talk to her uncle about when she got back. Feeling Shougo give her a squeeze she looked up and noticed them in front a store.

Berserker looked down at her and asked, "What is your favorite animal?"

Kagome immediately thought of Shippo, "A fox." She told him wondering what he was getting at.

Berserker lead her to a bench and motioned for her to sit down once she was sitting he sat the bags beside her and motioned for her to stay there before walking into the store. Kagome was sitting there looking around wondering what Shougo was up too when he walked back through the door with a bag in hand and walking toward her. When he came to stand in front of her he gave her a small smile and handed her the bag. Kagome raised an eyebrow wondering what Shougo had went into the store and gotten her. Opening the bag she gave a little gasp pulling the stuffed animal out it was a tiny red fox with green eyes it looked just like Shippo when he transformed into his animal form. Smiling she reached up and pulled Shougo down and kissed him.

Berserker was a little hesitant when he had walked out of the store he hoped she would like the stuffed animal he had picked out for some reason this one just seemed like the right one. Judging by the way she reacted to it he had made the right choice, when she grabbed him and pulled him down and kissed him he knew he had definitely made the right choice.

Pulling back from the kiss but still giving him little pecks she smiled up at him, "Thank you Shougo I love it." She said before leaning up and kissing his chin and wrapping one arm around his waist.

Berserker nodded and kissed her head and wrapped both arms around her and hugged her, "I am glad you like it." He told her before kissing her head and pulling back to pick up their bags again and wrapping his arm around her shoulders and leading them down the street.


	16. Chapter 16

**Okay i am going for a goal here i am trying to update all my stories here so here is the latest one for this story i hope everyone likes it if not oh while then don't hurt my feelings but i am hoping to really start adding in the drama and stuff in the next chapter so just bear with me for now.**

**I own nothing **

***Chapter 16***

Back at Ryouzanpaku Miu was humming as she walked through the house she couldn't wait for Kagome to come back and tell her how her date went. She was so glad that Kagome was here as much as she loved martial arts it was nice to just be a girl, she remembered always when traveling with her grandfather and seeing girls spending time together and laughing and having fun she always wanted something like that.

Closing her eyes and thinking of all the things that she and Kagome could do together now that she had never gotten a chance to do, she wasn't aware of Shkaki coming around the corner and bumping into him.

"Whoa, Miu you ok?" Shkaki asked while steadying Miu with one hand.

"Hm, oh yeah I was just thinking about how Kagome was doing on her date." Miu said before her eyes got big and she clapped her hands over her mouth while staring at Shkaki in shock.

Shkaki's eyes widened at hearing that he didn't think Akisame knew anything about this because if he did who ever the kid was that asked out his niece would most likely not be walking let alone moving right now.

"Oh my gosh you didn't just hear that Shkaki please don't tell Akisame. Kagome looked so happy after she met him yesterday and after everything I thought this would be a good way to help her move on over what happened. So please don't tell Akisame at least wait and let Kagome tell him when she is ready please." Miu begged she didn't want Kagome to get in trouble with Akisame.

Shkaki could tell that Miu's idea wasn't a bad one and Kagome was a teenage girl so maybe a boy would be the best thing to distract her right now and help her heal and move on from the past. And seeing the effect she already had on Miu Shkaki knew that the two had most likely or are already best friends. And after talking to the old man not long ago about how he hoped that Miu and Kagome could be friends since Miu didn't really ever have female friends growing up. When the old man told him that he could understand since from what he was told they never really ever lived in one area long enough for Miu to make real friends.

Sighing and putting his hand on top of Miu's head, "It's ok I won't say anything to Akisame about Kagome's date and I have to agree with you that it might be a good idea to help her get over the past." Shkaki said while giving Miu a small smile.

"Oh thank you so much Shkaki." Miu said while giving him a huge smile before running toward the kitchen it was almost time for lunch.

Kagome was having such a good time after Shougo had gotten her the fox they had basically just went by and window shopping and Kagome had found out a lot of things about Shougo. Like that he had taken fighting classes when he was younger because it was expected of him by his father, and that he had actually graduated from school at 17 instead of 18 because he had finished up all his classes and the upper classes as well and had taken business classes in college and was very well off and didn't really have to work for money.

"So Shougo if you don't have to work what do you do with your free time other than replacing sweet treats that girls happen to drop." She asked him while hugging him close and looking up at him and smiling.

Berserker couldn't help but give her a small smile back and squeeze her in return and leaning down to kiss her forehead. He could honestly think and count the number of times someone had actually been interested in him and just him not his family, parents, their money, or his own for that matter. But with Kagome when he had told her about the money he made plus about the money his parents even now still gave him she didn't even bat a eyelash. She was more interested in knowing what he did in his free time and was more impressed with the fact he had finished school early and the classes he had taken in college.

"Hm, just check my stocks and things like that and you are the first I have ever done that for." He said quietly while looking at her, he didn't want her to know about all the fighting he did. He was afraid she would look at him differently for the fighting. He did have to admit when he told her about the classes he was expected to take as a child by his father she had just asked if he had enjoyed learning to fight. This girl was truly a marvel in his eyes she was innocence in human form and he already knew after everything she had told him that he would protect her from anything and everything she was his angel after all.

Berserker was looking around when he noticed they could see the top part of the school that she was asking about earlier he decided to move them in the direction of the school so that she could see it. That reminded him he would have to make sure that she wasn't to be involved in anything that went on in the school and with that Kenichi kid. He knew for a fact if Kagome was somehow hurt in the cross fire between the fist and that Kenichi kid whoever was involved would never walk again let alone breath on their own once he was though with them.

Kagome feeling Shougo squeeze her, she looked up and noticed the look in his eyes and felt sorry for whoever had put that look on his face because after being around Sesshomaru she had learned to read people that had worked on hiding their emotions. Deciding to try and get his mind off of whatever he was thinking Kagome moved around to the front of him and stopped before moving closer and laying her head on his chest and wrapping her arms around his waist and just listening to his heart beat. She knew it worked to make him stop thinking the thoughts he was thinking when he wrapped both arms around her and leaned his head on top of hers and just breathed in and out.

Finally pulling her head back after staying like that for a little bit she looked up at him and gave a small smile. "Feeling better now?" she asked and her smile got bigger when she saw his eyes soften and when he nodded his head. She wasn't shocked when he raised one hand to her face and cupped her cheek, leaning into his touch she brought a hand up and held onto the hand on her face while looking up at him and smiling.

"That's good for a moment there I thought you was about to murder someone for something." She said while still smiling up at him and leaning into his touch.

Berserker was a little bit surprised when she moved in front of him but when all she did was hold him close, he couldn't help but think this was the best thing in the world. When she said that she thought he looked like he was going to murder someone he couldn't help but think of how right she was. He had been thinking of murdering anyone stupid enough to hurt her, it did surprise him how well she seemed to be able to read him. No one had ever been able to do that not even his own parents when he was younger or even now had ever been able to read him like she was doing. Leaning down he pressed his forehead to hers and looked into her eyes and couldn't help but think that someone could get lost in her eyes and he had no problem being the one getting lost.


End file.
